


Raphie, pon un huevo para mí

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OC, Tortugas bebes, Turtlecest (TMNT), familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: La combinación de ciertos químicos puede resultar en algo 'fatal' para ciertas tortugas, sin embargo, tanto Raph como Mikey y sus respectivas parejas se darán cuenta que no puede ser tan malo cuando se acostumbran.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 6





	1. Persiguiendo a Mikey

Raphael perseguía de un lado a otro a Mikey.  
-¡Ven acá pequeño enano! – exclama mientras le persigue  
-¡No! ¡Ya se lo que vas a hacerme! – le dice mientras corre de un lado a otro  
-Entonces ¡Retira lo dicho! – exclama molesto tratando de llegar hasta él  
-Lo haría, si tan solo no fuera cierto – corre directo hacia el laboratorio; mientras tanto, Splinter salió un poco del dojo al ver o que estaba pasando con tantos gritos y casi lloriqueos de Mikey; él movió ligeramente la cabeza negando por tanto desorden de sus hijos desobedientes.  
En el laboratorio.  
-¡Altos chicos! – trata de detenerlos para que no derramaran sus químicos con el mutageno. Sin embargo los dos menores no lo escucharon, y Raphael sin querer atrapó a Mikey y éste comenzó a forcejarse, haciendo que los dos comenzaran a mover unos que otros químicos de un lugar alto que Donnie tenía en esos lugares, luego sorpresivamente esos extraños químicos combinados con el mutageno cayeron justamente sobre el de rojo y el de naranja, creando una densa nube de gas color verde - ¡Chicos! – exclama Donnie alterado al ver lo que posiblemente le había sucedido a sus hermanos. Rápidamente la nube se disipó y Donnie los fue a checar- ¡¿Qué es lo que tanto hacían?! – pregunta alterado al ver que estaban bien – Pudieron haber muerto con esos químicos – Para suerte de ustedes no mutaron otra vez – ríe nervioso  
Luego sorpresivamente Leo entró al lugar un poco exaltado por interrumpir su siesta de medio día.  
-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – pregunta mientras se talla los ojos, quien luego vio el lugar con el pequeño desastre  
-Tu noviecito comenzó a perseguirme – comenta Mikey mientras apuntaba a su hermano, después un golpe le da Raphael  
-No uses ese término conmigo – bufa mientras se quitaba el líquido de sus brazos, después se cruzó de brazos frunciendo un poco los labios  
-Okay… no entendí nada – comenta el líder  
-Solo sé que discutían por algo – hala el científico – y por lo sucedido hace unos momentos necesitaré hacerles unos análisis – les dice al mismo tiempo que se acerca a su computador, luego los dos se acercan al científico; Miguel Ángel solo esperaba a que Raphael se le pasara su enojo – Bien, primero tú Mikey – le brinda una tierna sonrisa a su pareja  
Mientras Mikey se acercaba a su novio, Leo fue a abrazar a Raphael, luego Leonardo con una sonrisa en su rostro comienza a restregar su cara hacia Raph como tal cual gato.  
-Deja de hacer eso, Leo  
-No  
-Me molesta que lo hagas  
-Pero aun así no lo odias  
-Si lo sigues haciendo tal vez – bufa tratando de quitárselo de encima  
-Ay… ya está bien – se aparta un poco - ¿Puedo saber que te hizo Mikey? – a lo que Raphael se sonroja abruptamente  
-Vamos no puede ser tan malo  
-N-no  
-Por favor  
-No  
-Por mí – le hace su tierna mirada  
-Mikey dice que… yo me comporto como una chica a tu lado  
-No es verdad, te comportas especial a mi lado – luego le besa pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Raph  
Luego de un par de minutos Donnie terminó con Mikey.  
-Bien Mikey, todo está bien en tu sistema – sonríe aliviado – solo que… tu sangre parece un poco alterado  
-Estoy alterado porque Raph me persiguió ;-;  
-… Mmmh bien, ahora tú, Raph  
El temperamental fue a ese mismo lugar y de la misma manera salió el resultado.  
-Tampoco hay nada malo en ti – sonríe  
-Qué bueno que tus químicos no me hicieron algo malo – luego fija su mirada en Mikey, quien está escondido por detrás de Donatello; su fiel protector – espero que no vuelvas a repetirlo  
-Está bien – ríe nervioso


	2. Un pequeño juego entre los dos

-Oh… vamos, Raphie – pedía el líder mientras movía a Raphael con su mano de forma molesta, quien éste estaba bocabajo   
-No… no quiero hoy - comenta ocultando su rostro en la almohada, Leo pasó un par de dedos por sobre la nuca del temperamental, ocasionándole un par de cosquilleos que le hicieron estremecer – Leo… - masculla – n-no quiero…, estoy cansado… y apenas hemos regresado de romper algunos cráneos robóticos, también porque Spike nos está mirando - mira de reojo a su tortuga mascota, luego ésta le sonríe  
-Si lo hacemos, yo me cansaría más que tú y… hasta ahora te das cuenta que siempre lo hizo…  
-Sí… además ya lo hemos hecho varias veces ¿no te conformas ni una sola vez?   
-No, porque es el único momento donde te vuelves más adorable conmigo más de lo común – le comienza a besar en el cuello haciendo que la respiración de su hermano y pareja se acelere   
-No es verdad… solo quieres hacerme gritar tu… nombre… ngh  
-Eh… no es cierto, además ya han pasado dos meses, me tienes en abstinencia ;-;  
-Hah… - piensa un poco, luego Leo comienza a colocarse sobre él en esa posición de bocabajo, mientras los sostiene con ambas manos (en forma del apareamiento de las tortugas xD) y comienza a lamerle el cuello   
-Ignora a Spike y solo mírame a mí – sonríe de forma traviesa  
-E-está bien Leo… tú ganas – se da la media vuelta y comienza a besarlo, mientras que el líder empieza a pasar sus traviesas manos por la cintura y las piernas de su rudo hermano; estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo y ser, después Leonardo comienza a colocarse aún más sobre él y con una mano comienza a acariciar su entrepierna - aaaah~ L-Leo – comenzó a sonrojarse más y más mientras se aferraba a su cuello tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo, torpemente   
-Eres muy sensible aquí, Raphie – ríe graciosamente haciendo sonrojar más a su pareja hasta más no poder  
-Cá-cállate… no tienes que agregar comentarios ridículos… aah-así…. Ngh- tuerce un poco los labios lanzándole una mirada fulminante que luego se desvaneció al sentir un poco de presión sobre su miembro que comenzaba a salir  
-¿Por qué no? – pregunta confundido – si es la verdad… es como un… lindo cumplido ¿no te parece?  
-…Su-pongo… que… s-sí ngh… aah!  
Leo POV  
Raphie tiene tantos buenos lugares muy pero muy sensibles… jeje es imposible no quererlo, amarlo y hacerlo mío varias veces, con todo eso puedo hacer que gimotee y grite mi nombre cuando yo quiera… pero con consentimiento claro… no quiero que me odie… o peor aun… me deje ;-;  
Fin POV  
Leonardo metió un par de dedos en la única entrada de Raphael, lo movió ligeramente hacia adelante, tocando un punto exacto y sensible de la tortuga de los sai, haciendo que se viniera un par de veces; después Leonardo besó su cuello por un par de veces más, haciendo que torciera un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, en seguida le abrió un poco más las piernas y comenzó a acomodarse entre ellas; otra vez Leo estimuló su entrada con su lengua  
-N-no hagas eso… no me gusta… aaahh… sólo… métela ya   
-Creí que realmente no querías… hacerlo   
-Ya que… tú me convenciste… ahora… ha-hazlo   
-De acuerdo, será lo que me pidas – luego de haberlo preparado, Leo sacó su miembro y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en la cavidad de su pareja.  
-Aaah… Leo… - mordió ligeramente su dedo y apretó fuertemente los ojos  
-¿F-Fui… muy rápido? – sonríe ligeramente   
-No… de hecho… e-está bien  
-Aww Raphie… eres una gran ternurita – le besa mientras comienza a embestirle, la ruda tortuga comenzó a rodear el caparazón de su temerario líder con ambas piernas, mientras gemía más y más  
-Aah… L-Leo… e-eres un amor – sonríe ligeramente   
-Es lindo de… tu parte que… lo menciones – Leo embiste una vez más haciendo que Raphael tuerza un poco su cabeza hacia atrás –   
-L-Leo… haz-hazlo… mmáss… rápido – comento jadeante, el líder se tomó fuerte de las sabanas y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus vaivén, con cada embestida hacia gemir más fuerte al temperamental y luego de minutos Raph se corrió otra vez terminando exhausto y con su corazón altamente agitado, seguido después Leonardo terminó dentro de su amado, dejando su tibia esencia en su cavidad, después el líder de ojos azules llega hasta su oído y le susurra  
\- Estuviste maravilloso – sonríe   
-Leo…, siempre lo estoy – bufa molesto y se cruza de brazos  
-Jejeje es verdad, lo siento, siempre estás maravilloso para mí – sale de él y lo abraza efusivamente al mismo tiempo que lo besa.

\---------------------------

Afuera de la habitación, justamente en la sede, Abril se quedó algo avergonzada de haber escuchado tales sonidos de sus amigos tortugas.  
-Eh… Mikey… ¿escuchaste todo eso?  
-¿Eh? Dijiste algo – dice mientras se quita los auriculares   
-¿Que si escuchaste lo que tus hermanos… hacían?  
-Un poco, por eso me puse los auriculares que Donnie hizo especialmente para mi   
-¿Y no les molesta que ellos lo… hagan?  
-Eh… no, porque algún día Donnie y yo lo haremos; solo que está esperando el momento justo  
-¿Qué hay de Splinter?  
-Cuando Leo y Raph empiezan a hacerlo, él se tiene que poner unos tapones en las orejas – ríe graciosamente   
-Ya veo… creo que… debí haber llegado un poco más tarde jeje


	3. Abrazos

(1 SEMANA DESPUÉS)  
Las tortugas estaban en la hora del desayuno, Mikey terminaba de servir los platos de la comida, después de haber terminado prosiguieron a comer, sin embargo Leonardo pudo ver que su amado de los sai temblaba ligeramente.  
-Ehm… Raph… ¿estás bien? – frunce el entrecejo por unos segundos   
-So-solo que tengo un poco de frío… e-eso es todo  
-Qué raro… no hace frío hoy  
-Estoy diciendo que YO he amanecido con frío – luego mira a Donnie – Don ¿hay una razón para que una tortuga tenga frío?  
-Uhmm…. Pueden ser varios factores… como… el clima, la mala alimentación… que estés pasando por una enfermedad… o… tus días ya se terminaron   
-¿Eh?  
-Que te estés muriendo   
-No lo creo, apuesto que es solo algo pasajero – refunfuña  
-Creo que alguien necesita un abrazo para calentarse – hablo Leo   
-De acuerdo – se acerca un poco más estando muy pegado a Leo, luego el líder de las katanas lo abraza y lo besa para mantener su “calor”   
—Vaya que Raph parece una chica – susurró el pecoso hacia Donnie estando a su lado  
—Eh… Mikey… - también susurra – no comentes cosas así – no querrás que Raph te persiga de nuevo ¿o sí? -.-  
—Tienes razón – come un poco de su comida – Awww yo también quiero que me abraces - lo mira aumentado sus pupilas como tal cual gato  
—De acuerdo, puedes sentarte aquí en mis piernas  
—¿De verdad?  
—Eh… sí  
Muy gustoso el pecoso se sienta entre las piernas se su amado de púrpura, luego él comienza a mover su colita incesantemente por no encontrar un cómodo lugar, al mismo tiempo que estimulaba cierta zona del esbelto   
—M-Mikey  
—¿Qué?  
—Deja de moverte  
—Okay… solo estaba buscando el lugar indicado para mí – sonríe tiernamente y siguió comiendo, a lo que Donatello se sonroja por tenerlo justo ahí  
—“Okay… fue una mala idea de haber dicho eso” – piensa tratando de esconder su leve sonrojo   
Luego de un momento Splinter llega a la cocina para poder servirse un poco de queso y al momento en el que entra frunce el ceño al ver a sus cuatro hijos en extrañas posiciones   
—Jmjm… espero que este solo sea un pequeño incidente que no active sus inquietantes hormonas de adolescentes - los mira fulminantemente colocando su bastón frente a él y luego sonríe ante su comentario  
—¿C-Cómo puede creer eso, sensei? – ríe nervioso el listo  
—Yo solo estoy abrazando a Raphael sin ningún tipo de mente pervertida, la verdad no sé si Donnie lo esté haciendo en esa posición en la que está con Mikey – esboza una sonrisa  
—¡Oye! – exclama Donnie  
—Yo solo quería un poco de amor – comentó Mikey con su tono infantil   
—No es para tanto hijos míos, solo fue un simple comentario – refunfuña mientras camina hacia la nevera, luego saca un trozo de queso junto con un plato – No olviden que hay entrenamiento, así que apresúrense a desayunar  
—Hai sensei – dieron a la ves y luego Splinter se fue  
Después de un momento, Leonardo dejó de abrazar a Raph.  
—¿Ya estás mejor?  
—Creo que… sí, ya no siento tanto frío  
—Apropósito Raph, casi no has tocado tu comida  
—Hoy no tengo tanta hambre  
—Es tú decisión lo que comas jeje   
Después de un par de minutos, los hermanos Hamato fueron a entrenar en el dojo, después de que terminaran, decidieron dar un patrullaje por la ciudad, ya que el clima de esos días estaba un poco nublado, con un viento frío y poca luz solar, después de subir sigilosamente comenzaron a andar por los techos como de costumbre.  
—¡Genial! – comenta Raph sarcásticamente mirando hacia el cielo – ahora que quiero un poco de sol, no hay – bufa pero en seguida Leonardo lo arazá por detrás para tranquilizarlo un poco  
—¿Para qué quieres el sol?  
—Para calentarme ¬n¬  
—Yo puedo hacer eso y mucho más  
Mientras tanto con Donnie y Mikey  
—Oye Mikey  
—¿Sí, Donnie?  
—Te gustan las sorpresas ¿no?  
—¡Demasiado! – exclama entusiasta  
—Qué bien – sonríe  
—¿Eh? ¿Solo eso?  
—…  
—No vas a decirme nada más  
—Nop  
—Donnie – ruega – no me dejes con la duda TnT – lloriquea de forma infantil  
Luego a muy temprana hora de la mañana, los dragones purpuras hacían de sus fechorías una vez más.  
—Eso te hará entrar en calor – comenta Leo sacando sus katanas  
—Ya lo creo – saca sus sai


	4. Cambios

En la noche.  
—“Fue una gran idea haber ido a patrullar muy temprano hoy” – pensó el esbelto mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de su pequeño amado – “por fin haré mío a Mikey”  
Después abrió la puerta y entró, al mismo tiempo en que él se escabullía entre las sabanas de Mikey, luego lo despertó cn un beso en la frente .  
—¡Ah, Donnie!  
—Shhh…..  
—Me asustaste   
—Perdón  
—Ehm… ¿a qué vienes?   
—Hoy tú y yo seremos uno   
—Eh… ¿cómo?  
—De esta manera – le besa con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo que se sube sobre él y lo aprisiona con ambos brazos - Mikey, nuestro momento ya llego  
—Huhm…  
—Esta es la sorpresa que te tenía preparado   
—*0*  
Donnie sigue besándolo como nunca antes , después le comenzó a quitarle la bandana y luego él se la quitó , después de haber se quitado sus equipos comenzó a besarlo otra vez de una forma muy, muy apasionada , después los dos se separaron con un hilillo de salva uniendo sus bocas, de una manera lenta y suavizada comienza a acariciar su entre pierna  
—Ah~…. D-Donnie… se… siente raro – comentó asustado  
—Relájate, es nuestra primera vez – besa su cuello y éste comienza a gemir ligeramente   
—C-Creo que…. m-me gusta – sonríe nerviosamente   
—Ese es el punto  
—D-Donnie… aah… ngh – de imprevisto sale su miembro y en ese mismo instante, Donatello baja hasta su parte y comienza a introducirlo en su tibia boca, ocasionándole más gemidos al pequeño pecoso que aumentaban cada vez en volumen   
En la pequeña habitación del dojo. Splinter despierta de golpe al escuchar los incesantes gimoteos de su hijo menor, alza las orejas un poco y frunce el entrecejo en señal de molestia y luego respira pesadamente – No puedo creer que también lo estén haciendo – comenta algo irritado, después toma unos tapones especiales que Donnie hizo para él y se los coloca en las orejas para volver a dormir   
En la habitación de Mikey. Él se había corrido un par de veces dentro de la boca de su amado, después de haberle hecho eso, el alto comenzó a preparar su entrada con un dedo primeramente, luego con otro y después introduce el tercero.  
—Au…. E-eso duele… Don  
—Solo… tranquilízate un poco – después de haber movido sus dedos los sacó - ¿Listo, Mikey?  
—¿Para qué?  
—Para… estar dentro de ti – sonríe  
—Eh…  
—Así – tomo las dos piernas del pequeño alzándolas hasta la altura de sus hombros y con cuidado comenzó a penetrarlo   
—Aah…. Donnie… d-duele – respiro agitadamente y algo asustado por la situación- ¿C-Cómo es que…. Raph… le hace para que… parezca muy… bueno?  
—Él ya está acostumbrado… supongo que… tuvo que pasar por lo mismo… ¿q-quieres que siga?  
—… Eh… sí – una vez más el esbelto empujo su pelvi un poco al mismo tiempo que Mikey jadeaba y se aferraba fuerte a las sabanas; después la tortuga de bandana morada comenzó a embestirle lentamente   
—¿Ya estás… mejor? – pregunta jadeante  
—…U-un poco – Donnie vuelve a besarle en sus pequeños y delicados labios para disminuir sus jadeos y gemidos - Donnie… m-muévete un… poco más… ngh  
—¿T-te está… gustando?  
—P-por supuesto… aaah… aah – se ruboriza por lo que ha pedido  
—Tus deseos son mis órdenes - Mikey se aferra a Donnie con brazos y piernas mientras que el científico comienza a moverse un poco, no tan rápido ni tampoco tan fuerte, sino que a lo normal para Mikey, luego de un par de minutos Mikey comienza a decir el nombre de su amado muy cerca de su oído, haciéndole escalofríos a Don.  
Después de haberle embestidos varias veces, Mikey se viene una vez más por encima de su plastrón, y luego para acabar termina Donatello dentro de su amado de naranja   
—Espero… que mi sorpresa… te haya gustado – comentó Donnie normalizando su respiración   
—Más… de lo que… crees – sonríe tiernamente – te amo  
—Y yo más a ti 

\---

Leo estaba en la mesa de la cocina sentado mientras sorbía una taza de café, luego de improviso llegó Donnie quedando estupefacto por ver el estado de su hermano.  
—¿¡Qué te paso!? – frunce el ceño mientras se dirige a la mesa  
—Es por Raphael, estás dos últimas semanas no me ha dejado dormir  
—¿En qué sentido?  
—-.-

FLASHBACK

Eran cerca de la median noche, al fin los cuatro habían regresado de hacer su patrullaje nocturno, la pareja de rojo y azul se disponían a dormir; Leonardo se había acomodado en la cama y de igual forma Raphael, pero después de unos minutos el temperamental comenzó a moverse de n lado a otro despertando a su amado de azul  
—¿Qué es lo que haces? – despertó a Leo  
—Esta cama está muy dura; ya no es apta para mis comodidades – bufó sin dejarse de mover  
—¿Qué sugieres?  
—Que la acomodes para mi  
—-_- Okay – se levantó y comenzó a acomodar la cama de un lado a otro - ¿feliz? – Raphael tentó la cama por unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza y así pasaron un par de horas sin que Raphael estuviera conforme - ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a mi cuarto?  
—¿Puedo llevar a Spike?  
—Claro  
El cambio pareció muy bien, pero un par de días más tarde en la noche, Raphael se movió tanto hasta dejar caer a Leonardo de la cama, otra vez sus comodidades no estaban bien en ese lugar.  
Otro par de días más tarde, el asunto era el mismo, así que el líder prefiero dormir en el sofá   
—¿¡Qué es lo que haces aquí!? – exclamó Raphael despertando abruptamente al líder  
—Durmiendo – se talló los ojos y bostezó  
—Ven a dormir conmigo – bufó ordenando  
—¿Do… dormir? Tú no me has dejado hacerlo  
—No me importa, cuando tú quieres hacerlo no me quejó y al final accedo a tus peticiones, así que te toca – lo tomó del brazo y se o llevo hacia el cuarto  
—Está bien ,es un trato justo TuT

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Ya veo – comentó el esbelto deduciendo posibles enfermedades al cual no dio con ninguna parecida – y ¿de dónde sacaste el café?  
—Le pedí a Abril que me regalara un poco y… creo que está funcionando – bebió más  
—Por cierto ¿en dónde está Raph?  
—En mi cuarto, creo que... – bostezo – al fin se ha dormido… pero dentro de su caparazón   
—¿Hah?  
—Lo sé, es algo extraño, lo traté de mover pero… creo que me gruñó u_u y decidí dejarlo así  
—¿Por qué mejor o duermes un poco tú también?   
\--En mi cuarto no puedo ir, está él…  
—¿Qué hay del sofá?  
—Está Mikey acaparando todo el lugar   
—Lo olvide por un segundo  
—Y en la habitación de Raph  
—Se puede molestar, así que mejor trataré de estar despierto – bostezo  
—Okay… te dejó, iré a ver a mi amado Mikey que él si me quiere y no gruñe – río graciosamente  
Cuando salió de la cocina pudo ver a Miguel Ángel descansando en el sofá, cubierto con una manta junto a una pequeña lámpara que le brindaba calor, después Donatello se acercó hasta él para verlo mejor  
—Huh… estás… ¿enfermo? – frunce el ceño mientras pasa una mano por su hombro, que está ya bastante tibio por la cercanía de la lámpara   
—No – cierra sus ojos y sonríe   
—Y… ¿esto como por qué?  
—¿Qué cosa? – abre un ojo para verlo   
—Estar tapado con eso, hoy tenemos un clima normal… no es una época de frío… bueno…. Casi  
—Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, además si tuve un poco de frío, no quise molestarte en mencionarlo, sé que estás ocupado con tus… experimentos   
—No te preocupes, tu siempre serás mi prioridad – se sienta junto a él y lo abraza estando acostado – “está muy caliente y… esto se está volviendo muy raro”


	5. ¡LEO!

(3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS)

—Oye Raphael – hablo Leonardo siguiéndolo por detrás  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta distante mientras se detiene secamente   
—Dime… yo… ¿te he hecho algo malo? – el temperamental se da la media vuelta y lo regresa a ver fijamente a los ojos cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo un poco el ceño  
—¿Cómo dices?  
—Qué si te he hecho algo malo  
—…No… ¿por qué?  
—Bueno tú… - juega con sus dedos nerviosamente – pareciera que me has estado evitando   
—¿Yo? Nunca  
—Ehm… sí, puedo notarlo  
—Claro que no  
—Puedo probarlo  
—¿Cómo?  
—Bésame   
—Eh… eh… - desvía la mirada juntando un poco sus manos  
—¡Ves!  
—Y si no quiero, además confórmate que duermo contigo  
—Lo… Lo sabía… algo te he hecho – lloriquea para que Raphael le preste atención – o es que... ya… ya no te complazco  
—Por supuesto que no – Leo tristemente se va a su cuarto, al de él y solo de él y cierra la puerta ruidosamente, luego de unos minutos Raphael lo sigue adentrándose al lugar, luego ve a Leo en la cama hecho bolita, literalmente, se encamina a él y lo besa en los labios, después Leonardo comienza a hacer le beso más apasionante aferrándose al cuerpo del rudo, después de un momento a otro lo deja sobre la cama quedando sobre él, mientras le aprisionaba ambos brazos, luego el temperamental se separa del beso algo agitado y sonrojado - ¡Por esa misma razón no quería besarte – espeta   
—¿Por qué?  
—Conozco tus artimañas. Ahora déjame levantarme - el temerario líder ríe de forma traviesa y pervertida  
—No lo haré, estás últimas semanas no me has dejado besarte ni tocarte   
—Lo sabía, era otro de tus trucos para dejarme en esta posición  
—Como si no te gustara lo que te hago  
—Bueno… sí me gusta – se sonrojó – no estoy de humor para hacerlo – Leo pasa su traviesa lengua por su cuello – Ha-Hablo en serio, b-baka! – su respiración se acelera – L-Leo   
—Está bien… - se aparte de él, luego los dos se levantan  
—Estos días me he sentido algo raro  
—Puedo pedirle a Donnie que te haga un chequeó  
—No, no en ese sentido, me he sentido cansado  
—De acuerdo, debiste habérmelo dicho antes de haber sacado extrañas conclusiones – Raphael lo abraza y lo besa dejando paralizado a Leo   
—Sabes que te amo a ti y solo a ti… y por favor, nunca pero nunca – le toma de la bandana fuertemente – dudes de mí – masculla   
—E-Entendido   
Luego de un par de minutos el líder se dirige al laboratorio y ve a su esbelto haciendo sus experimentos muy apresuradamente   
—¿Qué sucede?   
—¡AAAH! – respira apresurado – me asustaste   
—¿Por qué actúas así?  
—Mikey no me ha dejado dormir   
—¿Pasaste lo mismo como yo? – inquiere   
—Sí  
Luego de un momento Mikey entró al lugar con una almohada en su mano  
—Oye amorcito, ¿puedo quedarme con esta almohada tuya? – pregunta en tono inocente   
—Claro, además, puedes llevarte las demás cosas de mi cuarto, sabes que no duermo mucho allí  
—Qué bien, así podré mejorar mi cama  
—Corrección, nuestra cama  
—Sí eso n.n – luego él muy feliz se dirige a su cuarto para mejorar su cama  
—Donnie, ¿crees que todo esto sea una enfermedad?  
—Mmmhh – piensa un poco  
Después de minutos Donatello había conseguido las muestras de sangre con la ayuda de Abril y también los dos mayores habían sacado sus propias muestras para compáralas.  
—Analizando las muestras de sangre de Raph y Mikey junto con las nuestras… el resultado dice…. Que no hay nada malo  
—Entonces… ¿por qué actúan de esa forma muy similar?  
—Ehm… bueno eso no lo sé  
—Chicos, no creen que es otra cosa y no una enfermedad – comenta la pelirroja mirando los resultados en la computadora  
—Eso no puede ser – hablo el científico  
—¿Por qué no? Además por todo lo que comentaron, suenan más a unos extraños comportamientos, tal vez sean unos comportamientos de una fisiología de las tortugas que aún desconocen o no toman en cuenta – se encoje de brazos la chica  
—Abril tiene razón… pero con que debemos comparar?  
—Con… una tortuga macho… ehm… adulta? – frunce el ceño Leo  
—De ser así nosotros cambiaríamos también  
—Recuerda que somos diferentes

(2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS)

Raphael no se sentía bien ese día, toda la mañana había estado encerrado en su cuarto, sin embargo negó varias veces que Donnie lo revisara clínicamente.  
En el cuarto, él se movía de un lado a otro con la sabana puesta sobre él, respiraba agitadamente y sudaba, después sintió un fuerte dolor en su parte trasera.  
—Creo que debí haberle pedido un poco de… ayuda a… Donnie - gimió de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes – algo… du-duele. ¿¡Qué me está pasando!? – gimió otra vez, luego comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, había pasado una hora en ese lugar con su insoportable dolor, pareciera estar en agonía, después paso una mano por su colita, y para saber que era esa molestia introdujo un dedo y logró tocar algo sólido y después sacó su dedo inmediatamente - ¿¡Q-Qué es eso!? – se asustó por un instante pero aún más el dolor se intensificó haciendo que alzara su trasero un poco, después comenzó a gemir y pujar torpemente, luego de unos minutos el dolor pareció desaparecer… pero repentinamente otro dolor se avecinaba, y así pasaron las horas hasta haber cesado por completo, después se levantó un poco sentándose en la cama y en seguida quitando las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió palidecer y luego grito eufóricamente.  
Luego de que Leo escuchara tal gritó, entró abruptamente al lugar.  
—¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
—Tú – se levantó molesto todo pálido – TÚ – lo acorraló contra la pared - ¡¡TÚ ME HICISTE ESTO!!  
—¿De qué hablas? – molesto el temperamental lo tomó de la bandana y lo guió hasta la cama, después le mostró los dos huevos que estaban sobre las sabanas - ¿De dónde los sacaste?   
—De… ¡¡MI, IDIOTA!!, todo por tu incesante calentura – bufó molesto  
—P-Pero si lo hubiera sabido… hubiera sido más cuidadoso – luego pensó – “pensándolo bien…, no lo hubiera hecho, ahora Raphie puede poner huevos *0* mi sueño hecho realidad”  
—Te odio – se abalanzó hacia él  
—No es nada malo  
—¡¡Como a ti no te dolió!!  
—Lo siento…, ahora hay que llevárselos a Donnie   
En el lab. De Don  
—¿¡De dónde sacaron esos huevos tan grandes!? – exclamó sorprendido   
—De Raph – ambos se los entregaron   
—P-Pero eso es imposible… a menos que – pensó por un instante – Wow… los químicos que derramaron… tú y Mikey tuvieron efectos secundarios… eso significa que… también tendré huevos   
—Y serás padre – comentó Leonardo  
—¿Y yo que soy? – preguntó Raph cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo un poco los labios  
—P-Pues… tú serías… - se rascó la nuca el líder - ¿m-madre?  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—S-Sí…, no me golpees   
—No lo haré…, estoy cansado, además solo toleraré que los pequeños me lo digan, NO TÚ  
—De acuerdo  
Después Donnie construyó una incubadora para el par de huevos, después fue a su habitación por un par de cosas demás, mientras que la pareja se dirigía a su cuarto para hablar de… sus futuros hijos.  
—Leo… no quiero a los huevos – dijo secamente el rudo  
—¿Por qué? - se sorprendió  
—No estoy listo para cuidar   
—Sabes que no estás solo, estoy yo contigo – le besa dejándolo sobre la cama  
—Aquí vas otra vez – ve de reojo a su amado, luego se ruboriza por la mirada que le brinda Leonardo – No te vuelvas loco sobre mí  
—No lo iba a hacer – luego lo besa en los labios y después desciende hasta su cuello - ¿En serio no quieres a los huevos?  
—N-no  
—¿Estás completamente seguro?   
—C-Completamente   
—Qué lástima – sigue besándolo – necesitarían a alguien que los cuide muy bien y les enseñe a ser muy rudos, también necesitan el amor de dos padres  
—De… de acuerdo, los cuidare contigo… ngh  
—Deberías de amarlos, salieron de ti  
—Por… tu culpa  
—¿Mi culpa?  
—Sí…, tú los metiste dentro… de mí, a menos que no sepas y quieras que te lo explique con MANZANAS   
—Ya entendí, al menos yo si los quiero – lo besa apasionadamente   
—Supongo que… también yo, si hubiera sabido que cargaba un par de frágiles huevos… tal vez… me hubiera encariñado por tenerlos ahí adentro   
—¿Ves? – sonríe   
En el laboratorio, Mikey entró al lugar para molestar graciosamente a su amado, pero no lo vio cerca de ahí, sin embargo, observó dos grandes huevos en la incubadora  
—*O* Una gallina gigante los puso – los tomó – aunque… se ven algo raros…, muy redondos diría yo – luego sonríe – merecen ser servidos en un fabuloso omelet, con estos dos alcanzarían para la realeza – se encaminó hacia la cocina, después Donatello entró y no vio a los huevos, y en seguida se encamino al cuarto de sus hermanos abriendo la puerta abruptamente  
—Chi-cos~ - los encuentra besándose sobre la cama de manera apasionada – eh… ¿ustedes tienes a los huevos?  
—No – contestaron  
—¡Mikey! – exclamaron los tres, rápidamente los tres corren hacia la cocina deteniendo a Mikey antes de que rompiera los huevos  
—¡No lo hagas, Mikey! – pidió el esbelto  
—Huh…- regresó a ver a sus tres hermanos - ¿qué sucede?  
—Suelta esos huevos – dijo Leo  
—¿Por qué?  
—Son míos – hablo Raphael quitándoselos de la mano y cargándolos con cuidado  
—Eh… tú no puedes poner huevos, ni que fueras una gallina – comenzó a reír graciosamente  
—¡Cállate, enano!   
—Sí, ahora los dos pueden hacerlo – apuntó a los hermanos más bajitos   
—Eso quiere decir que… podremos formar una familia muy feliz tú y yo – caminó hasta Donnie y lo abrazó efusivamente   
—Sí, así es – luego Mikey se separa de él mirando los huevos de sus hermanos   
—Y yo que pensaba comérmelos   
—Sería un caso de canibalismo – comentó Donnie – Leo, Raph, denme los huevos, los iré a incubar para que puedan eclosionar en… en 4 meses  
—¿Le diremos a Splinter? – preguntó Leo  
—Sí, pero yo se lo diré – hablo el esbelto – voy a hacerlo cuando Mikey ponga sus propios huevos, así recibiré un solo sermón y no dos – esbozó una sonrisa   
—Y por qué tú? – preguntó el temperamental  
—Porque sacaré especulaciones científicas y con eso sensei no nos sermoneará tanto  
—Eres un sabio, hermano– mencionó Mikey   
—Y Mikey… ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques las cosas de mi laboratorio!? – exclamó molesto  
—*~* - sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos  
—E-Espera Mikey… no fue mi intención gritarte – lo consuela  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, lo siento mucho  
—Okay – se limpia las diminutas lagrimas


	6. Un dulce sabor

Días después Mikey al fin había puesto los huevos, sí, otro par de huevos se unía a la familia.  
—Bien, Donnie – el momento ya ha llegado - comentó para sí el esbelto, después agarró los cuatro huevos y los colocó en una caja, después se encaminó hacia el dojo para hablar a solas con su sensei roedor.  
Luego de haber entrado a dicho lugar, caminó hacia el roedor interrumpiendo su meditación.  
—Maestro Splinter, ¿tiene un segundo para poder hablar?  
—Claro hijo mío – se levantó y quedó frente al esbelto, luego miró de reojo la caja que traía en manos el científico - ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro de esa caja, Donatello? – frunció el ceño  
—De eso quiero hablar…, verá…, sabe que nosotros tenemos 15 años ¿cierto?  
—Sí  
—Bueno, en nuestra naturaleza los 4 hemos alcanzado nuestra madurez… sexual y reproductiva  
—¿Eso tiene que ver con que no me dejen dormir?  
—Algo así – sonrió nervioso – sensei… ¿qué pensaría de… tener nuevos… ninjas y kunoichis?  
—Diría que…, está bien para mí – comenzó a acariciar su blanca barba   
—Me alegra escuchar eso… porque… usted… va a… ser… abuelo – susurró  
—¿Cómo dices?  
—Mikey y Raph pusieron un par de huevos – rió nerviosamente mientras que con una mano abrió la caja dejando ver los cuatro huevos  
—¡…! – se sorprendió de verlos  
—¿Y bien?  
Splinter dejó escapar un gran suspiro – Tus hermanos no tenían la menor idea de que podían hacer eso, ¿cierto?   
—Así es, sensei  
—¿Eso quiero decir que se concibieron por un error y descuido?  
—P-Para nada sensei, para mí y mis hermanos no lo es… eso creo – susurró lo más bajo posible   
—Mmmmhh… entonces, no hay otra alternativa que esperar a que mis nietos salgan del huevo – sonrió dándole confianza a su hijo  
—Gracias sensei por entender – Donnie felizmente salió del dojo dirigiéndose hacia su preciado laboratorio reuniéndose con sus tres hermanos  
En dicho lugar.  
—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntaron a la vez Raph y Leo mientras que Mikey solo comía un pedazo de pizza  
—No hay ningún problema, sensei lo entendió todo   
—Es una buena noticia – comentó Leonardo abrazando a su pareja   
—Ahora solo queda elegir los nombres para nuestros futuros hijos – dijo Mikey mirando los huevos de la caja  
—¿Cuáles son los posibles géneros que pueden tener las tortugas? – preguntó el temperamental con los brazos cruzados   
—Pueden ser – hablo Don – hembra-hembra, macho-macho o tal vez hembra-macho  
—Y otra cosa – dijo secamente el rudo - ¿Cuál de los cuatro huevos… son los que me pertenecen?  
—…Mmh  
—No sabes ¿verdad?  
—Sí… sí lo sé – Don miró los huevos de un lado a otro – n-no lo sé T-T los cuatro son iguales  
—¡Qué! – exclamó Leo  
—Ahora cómo sabré cuales son los míos – espetó el de rojo  
—Cuando eclosionen   
—Y qué tal si los quiero cargar – dijo Raph molesto   
—Creí que no los querías – susurró el líder   
—Un poco – le contestó   
—Lo sabía  
—Bueno – dijo el esbelto – déjenme ver – Don tomó varios plumones de diferentes colores, luego cargó un huevo y lo colocó a contra luz, después de haberlo visto y con un plumón lo marcó y así sucesivamente - ¡Listo! – exclamó  
—¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Mikey  
—Aquí están – dijo el científico entregándoles a cada quien sus huevos  
—¿Cómo supiste cuáles eran? – preguntó Leonardo mirando las marcas de los huevos de color rojo y azul  
—Los miré a contra luz y solo así pude ver quien estaba más grande   
—Ahora ya no tienes de que quejarte, Raph – dijo Mikey mientras cargaba los huevos  
—Sí… eso creo  
Y en ese momento llegó la chica pelirroja al laboratorio a saludar a sus amigos tortugas  
—Hola chicos – luego fijo su vista en los grandes huevos que sus amigos cargaban   
—Hola Abril – dijeron   
—Y… ¿esos huevos? – apuntó con su dedo índice   
—Son de nosotros  
—Creí que los había puesto una gallina gigante – rió un poco  
—Es lo que yo dije – comentó Mikey caminando hacia ella de forma rápida, agitando un poco a los frágiles huevos  
—¡Cuidado, Mikey! – exclamó Don preocupándose por sus futuros hijos – “No es buena idea darle a cuidar los huevos a Mikey…. ¡Los puede romper!” – pensó mientras se hiperventilaba   
—Es verdad, lo olvide por un segundo  
—Awww – eso es adorable – añadió Abril – ahora habrá cuatro tortuguitas más por aquí

2do mes

Los 4 apenas habían regresado de haber hecho su patrullaje nocturno, todos estaban sumamente casados de haber roto cabezas metálicas  
—Don – dijo Mikey mientras tomaba una brazo de su amado – antes de ir a dormir hay que ir a ver a los huevos  
—Mikey, podemos verlos mañana, ellos no se van a ir  
—Por favor ¡siii! – pide caprichosamente  
—Está bien – Mikey guió a Don hasta el lugar, mientras que los hermanos de rojo y azul se quedaban solos en la sede, el líder miró a Raphael brindándole una amplia sonrisa   
—Por favor  
—Bien – refunfuñó disgustado y de igual forma fueron a ver los pequeños huevos del lugar  
En dicho lugar  
—Aww Donnie, no sé si podré ser paciente   
—Tranquilo, solo faltan dos meses y ya está – sonrió luego dejó escapar un bostezo por el pesado sueño que traía  
—Qué emocionante mirar un par de huevos inmóviles – dijo el temperamental sarcásticamente   
—Raphie, esto se trata de atención y responsabilidad - dijo Leo  
—Claro ¬n¬ - luego Leo se recargó con Raphael y lo abrazó con ambos brazos sin despegar la vista de los huevos, luego el temperamental quedó algo inmóvil al mirar los huevos detenidamente , su expresión cambio a una tenue sonrisa apacible – “Creo que no es tan malo como pienso”  
—Bien – bostezó el científico – ya es suficiente por hoy, Mikey, a domir

3er mes

Mikey estaba en el sofá viendo T.V. sin embargo no estaba solo, sino que estaba con sus dos queridos huevos acomodándolos entre sus piernas, luego Miguel Ángel les repartió besos y abrazos con mucho amor, después los miró detenidamente con la mirada enternecida   
— Me pregunto ¿cómo serán cuando salgan del huevo? – sonrió sin dejar de mirarlos – Acaso serán eh… tan lindos y tiernos como yo – comenzó a imaginar – oh, ya sé, tal vez sean muy inteligentes como Donnie – luego pensó mejor – aún mejor, tal vez sean una combinación de los dos…, si, ya puedo verlo – sonrió ampliamente   
—Deja de hablar solo, enano – añadió el temperamental por detrás de él  
—No hablo solo, Raph, estoy hablando con mis pequeños   
—Ellos no te escuchan, tonto – bufó  
—Claro que sí  
—Lo harán cuando salgan del huevo  
—También lo pueden hacer ahora mismo – le enseñó la lengua infantilmente - ¿por qué no lo intentas?  
—No estoy loco para hablarle a lago inmóvil   
—Ese es tu problema, qué pensaran las tortuguitas de tener a una madre tan enojona, testaruda y temperamental como Raph, me da lástima por ellos – rió graciosamente  
—¡Cállate! – gritó  
—Shh… asustas a mis niños – abrazó a los huevos protectoramente   
—Te golpearía hasta dejarte toda la cara llena de moretones, pero no lo haré porque tienes a tus bebés ahí  
—¡Qué alivio!  
Después Raph molestamente se fue de ahí, luego miró a su amado, estaba jugando en la máquina junto a Don, inesperadamente pensó en lo que había dicho Mikey y en seguida se dirigió al laboratorio para ver a sus dos pequeños huevos, luego de haber entrado se sentó junto a ellos a contemplarlos, primero calmó su molestia y después respiro profundamente siendo un poco apacible con ellos.  
—Wow… sí que…, sí que son grandes – observó detenidamente, luego frunció los labios – espero que no me digan que soy una mala madre, estoy hablando con ustedes justo ahora – Raph se escuchó así mismo por lo mencionado – parezco un tarado- una vez más se tranquilizó – bien… no lo niego… he pensado un poco sobre… sus apariencias, tal vez saque lo sexy de mi… o quizás… - se sonrojó por un instante – lo atractivo que vi de Leo- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente   
—¿En serio piensas eso de mí? – se paralizó al escuchar la voz por detrás de él   
—Eh…no… no es necesario que lo diga otra vez si escuchaste – se sonrojó a más no poder   
—Es que… nunca me lo habías mencionado, siempre te halagas a ti mismo  
—Lo que dije de ti… son… ¡son solo pensamientos profundos que comparto a los huevos!  
—Tranquilo, nadie te está juzgando – rió un poco – me gusta que pases tiempo con los huevos – lo abrazó  
—Sí… también me sorprendo de hacerlo… ¿e-escuchaste lo que Mikey dijo?  
—Cada palabra

4to mes  
Las tortugas junto con su maestro roedor estaban en el laboratorio, apreciando como sus hijos salían del cascaron, lo más raro era que los cuatro huevos estaban eclosionando el mismo día, no tomaron nada raro pues habían escuchado que Donnie mencionó que podrían eclosionar en 120 días o 140 días aproximadamente. Así pasaron varias horas hasta haber salido por fin del cascarón.  
Mikey muy feliz junto con Donnie cargaron a sus pequeños, ambos resultaron ser machos, la peculiaridad era que uno era más parecido a Donatello por su color de piel y un poco más grande que su hermano, si, por los centímetros de más y el otro a Mikey por el color de su fina piel, sin embargo los dos poseían las pecas del pequeño Mikey, luego de unos segundos los dos machitos abrieron sus ojos, demostrando que uno de los dos tenía los ojos del mismo color de Donnie y el otro que los tenía iguales a Mikey.  
—Al fin tanta espera rindió los frutos que tanto querías ver – dijo Donnie cargando a su tortuga que se parecía más a él  
—¡Lo sabía! – exclamó el pecoso con su bebé en brazos – son la combinación de nosotros dos… es… es perfecta – sonrió  
—¿Estás llorando?  
—N-no… bueno un poco por ver a mis tortuguitas – se contuvo de felicidad, Splinter solo miraba la tierna escena de sus dos hijos menores de poder tener contacto con sus hijos

Mientras tanto Raph y Leo cargaron a sus tortuguitas, una era hembra y el otro macho, la hembra era verde esmeralda y de verdes ojos iguales al temperamental, con un poco delgada en diferencia de su hermano y el otro era de verde obscuro y de verdes ojos, Leo por un extraño instinto sabía cómo cargar a su pequeño en sus brazos pero a Raph se le dificultaba un poco, sin embargo dejó que los verdaderos instintos de criar dejaran hacer su trabajo, después encontró la posición correcta para mantenerla en sus brazos.  
—Eres muy bonita – comentó la ruda torturando viendo fijamente a su pequeña  
—Raph, los dos son hermoso – dijo Leo mientras se acercaba y lo besaba  
—Tienes razón, Leo – dijo mientras miraba al varón que había eclosionado   
—Oye Donnie – dijo Mikey  
—¿Sí, Mikey?  
—¿Puedo elegir yo los nombres?  
—Por supuesto  
—Haku – refiriéndose a su pequeño que cargaba – y Hiroshi – para el pequeño que traía Donnie   
—No suenan mal, me agradan y no pierden el origen japonés – rió levemente   
—Mikey – mencionó el temperamental – no ere el único que elegirá nombres en japonés  
—¿Ah no?  
—Yo también elegiré de ese lugar – refunfuñó – Quiero que ella se llame Saori y él Ikki  
—¿Ikki? – frunció el entrecejo el líder  
—Sí, algún problema  
—Bueno, siempre pensé que si iba a ser un niño sería… Kaito  
—¿Kaito? En serio  
—Eh… sí, ya sabes, mar, océano y tortuga… - Raph le mandaba una mirada fulminante – olvídalo, los tuyos son mejores – luego Splinter se acercó a los cuatro   
—Felicidades hijos míos por la bendición de tener unos lindos y hermosos hijos  
—Gracias sensei – respondieron los 4 de repente la única niña del grupo comenzó a llorar  
—¿P-por qué llorar? – preguntó Raphael preocupado  
—Hijo mío, es obvio que tiene hambre, siempre lo hacían ustedes pero más tú – el roedor tocó el hombro de la ruda tortuga refiriéndose a él – tal vez era para llamar la atención en ese tiempo  
—Toma, Raph – dijo Donnie mientras le entregaba un biberón con una sustancia especial, el temperamental cuidadosamente se la dio en la boquita de la pequeña y está comenzó a succionar, mientras que Ikki halaba la punta de la bandana de su padre y la introducía en su boca  
—No hagas eso, pequeño – dijo quitándoselo   
—Eso significa que pronto todos tendrán hambre – dijo el listo, sacando más biberones preparados y luego comenzó a repartir a los restantes a los que los demás alimentaron a sus pequeños.  
De pronto Leo dejó volar su imaginación lo más alto que podía.  
En la sede con un aire muy familiar que inundaba el lugar, el líder llegaba al lugar mientras que dos pequeñas tortugas corrían hacia él.  
—¡Papi, papi! – dijeron felizmente los dos   
—Hola mis amores – se agachó para abrazarlos  
—¡Te extrañamos!  
—Solo salí por un momento a hacer mi patrullaje – luego se levantó para ver a Raph con un huevo entre sus brazos   
—Hola mi Leito – dijo Raph de forma pícara mientras caminaba hacia él  
—Hola amorcito – dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios pero de pronto regresó a la realidad…

—¿En qué tanto pensabas? – preguntó el temperamental desconcertado   
—Eh… en algo – se ruborizó  
—Como ya terminaron, vamos a llevarlos al a cuna para que duerman un poco –   
—Eh… sí, te sigo.

Con Mikey y Donnie  
Mikey estaba muy complacido por la llegada de las tortuguitas, quien miraba con mucho amor y cariño a sus dos pequeños hijos, sin despegar su vista de la cuna que había en su cuarto, ambos estaban abrazados uno al otro.  
—Te amo mucho – dijo el pecoso felizmente mientras besaba apasionadamente a Don  
—Y yo a ti… digo…, a los tres – lo abrazó por la cintura  
—Donnie ¿podemos tener otro huevo?  
—M-Mikey… - se sonrojó abruptamente – que cosas pides, así estamos bien los dos – posó una mano detrás de su nuca   
—Awww… yo quería tener más hijos contigo – se recargó en su plastrón – pero con ellos está bien   
Con Raph y Leo  
—Sí que duermen rápido – comentó Raphael a la vez que con una mano los acariciaba   
—Era obvio que estaban muy cansados – sonrió el líder, luego tomó a Raph del brazo éste desconcertado por su acción frunció el ceño y luego ambos salieron de la habitación   
—¿Qué te pasa? – luego Leonardo fue llevándolo contra la pared  
—Raphie – lo tomo de ambas manos – pon un huevo para mi   
—¡…! ¿Otro? – el asintió levemente – Estás… ¡Estás loco! Es muy doloroso y no pienso tener más  
—Yo no creo eso – sonrió de manera pervertida – luego lo tomó de ambos brazos   
—¿¡Qué haces?! Suéltame  
—Jejeje no  
—Eres un… ¡Idiota! – repentinamente le dio una patada en la entrepierna de éste al instante en que el líder caía al suelo  
—¡No vuelvas a molestarme con eso! Pero si lo haces de nuevo… tal vez te deje castrado  
—Y-Ya entendí… tienes fuertes principios


	7. EXTRA 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de estos 'one-shots' serán disparatados(? No siguen un orden cronológico y sólo es para disfrute personal xD(?

— Y así es como sus padres y abuelo derrotaron a Destructor – terminaba de relatar Abril a las cuatro tortugas que atentamente escuchaban la “historia” sentados en el sofá  
— Papá es mi gran héroe – mencionó Ikki felizmente mientras se levantaba – yo algún día quiero ser como él – dijo mientras hacia una pose de heroísmo y sonreía característicamente a Leo  
— Por cierto… - dijo Haku - ¿dónde están mamá y papá?  
— Ellos… - dijo Abril – salieron un par de horas para convivir… er… solos y de una forma muy románticamente  
— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, tía Abril? – preguntó Hiroshi de manera tímida mientras levantando la mano  
— Eso… lo van a entender cuando… sean grandes, por ahora no puedo dar esa información  
— ¿Y dónde están el abuelo Splinter y la tía Karai? – preguntó Haku  
— Los dos salieron a la superficie como padre e hija – la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento – ahora vayan a bañarse, en un momento regreso – dijo encaminándose a la salida de la alcantarilla, luego de ver que la chica pelirroja se perdía de vista, las cuatro pequeñas tortugas se levantaban para comenzar a hacer sus travesuras   
Rápidamente Saori se dirigió a la cocina para alcanzar unas deliciosas galletas que había visto desde la mañana y que no lograba bajar, mientras que Hiroshi y Haku iban al laboratorio de su padre a sacar varias herramientas para jugar y crear e Ikki conseguía una bandana de azul marino para ser como su figura paterna.  
— ¡Ikki! – llamó su testaruda hermana desde la cocina, éste le hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo suyo - ¡IKKI! – gritó otra vez  
— Ya voy – no pudo evitar escucharla, él se encamino a la cocina para ver a su hermana ahí - ¿qué quieres? – preguntó monótonamente   
— Ayúdame a bajar esas galletas  
— Creí que no necesitabas ayuda cuando te la di  
— Eso… ya quedo en el pasado, ahora te necesito   
Mientras tanto Haku y Hisoshi estaban en un toma corriente tratando de encender una luz inventada por ellos  
— Con esto podremos hacer una grandiosa linterna que emerja miles de colores a la vez – dijo Hiroshi  
— Así ya no pasaremos miedo por las noches y esos duendes que tanto dice mamá se irán de aquí - los dos seguían con sus ideas, mientras Abril y Casey llegaban nuevamente a la sede  
— ¿Dónde dices que estaban esas tortugas? – frunció el ceño el joven a la vez que se detenía secamente   
— Los mandé a bañarse  
— Yo veo que los dos “Donatellos” están tomando algo de electricidad del toma corriente   
— ¡¿Dónde?! – los regresó a ver y está repentinamente palideció - ¡Noo, esperen! – gritó para detenerlos corriendo hasta ese lugar y en ese momento Abril llegó justo a tiempo antes de que los dos lo conectaran – Ya les dije que no hagan eso, es peligroso que a sus edades manejen la electricidad sin supervisión  
— Pero papá lo hace – dijo Haku  
— Y por esa razón no deja de salir con graves quemaduras   
— Por cierto… ¿no los mandé a bañarse?  
— Sí, tía Abril – ambos mencionaron  
— ¿Dónde están Ikki y Saori?  
— Los vi en la cocina – dijo Haku, luego de un momento los dos hermanos llegaron con un par de galletas en mano   
— Niños, les dije que fueran a bañarse – dijo la chica de cabellos rojos con autoridad  
— Sí, tía Abril –Ikki y Saori terminaron de comer sus deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate y luego los cuatro se fueron a los baños a darse una ducha   
— Es difícil ¿no es así? – comentó Casey mientras caminaba hacia su novia, luego la tomó del hombro   
— Bueno… algo, ya que son un poco traviesos como los padres – rió mientras lo besaba – solo espero que los chicos lleguen pronto de su “luna de miel”  
— ¿Luna de Miel? Por qué no me invitaron a la boda – comenzó a quejarse  
— No hay boda, solo es una forma sutil de decir… sexo – susurró  
— Ok, ya entiendo, algún día yo también espero tener mis propios hijos contigo – la toma de la cintura y la besa  
Desde afuera de los baños.  
— ¡Hey, eso es mío! – exclamó Haku  
— ¡Suelta mi patito de hule! – dijo Hiroshi  
— Hey primos… por qué no lo comparten – dijo el pequeño sensato Ikki  
— ¡Ni hablar! – dijeron los dos  
— Que tonto eres al bañarte con esa bandana – comentó Saori   
— ¡Lo olvide, sí! – bufó  
Mientras tanto, los dos humanos seguían afuera escuchando.  
— Niños – dijeron a la vez que dejaban escapar un suspiro de pesadez por el comportamiento de los cuatro pequeños.


	8. Extra 2

Era cerca de la media noche y esta vez los chicos no habían ido a patrullar, ya que Destructor había sido derrotado y solamente unos cuantos kraangs seguían trabajando en secreto en alguna parte de la ciudad.  
Miguel Ángel decidió dormir a sus pequeños con una linda canción que había escuchado tiempo atrás y que solamente Donnie se la cantaba para hacerlo dormir fácilmente y para ahuyentar sus malos sueños cuando niños eran.  
Cuando el pecoso entró a dicho lugar, sus dos pequeños hijos los esperaban ahí muy felices.  
— Es verdad que nos vas a cantar una canción, mami – hablo Haku mientras se subía a la cama con su hermano  
— Claro que sí  
— Qué bueno, porque Haku ha tenido pesadillas que me han despertado – dijo Hiroshi  
— ¿Y por qué no me lo mencionaron antes? – preguntó desconcertado al recordar sus problemas d sueño que una vez tuvo  
— Creímos que era algo… tonto – dijo Haku  
— Con esta canción que su papá me cantaba esas pesadillas desaparecerán   
Hiroshi y Haku se miraron con una sonrisa, entonces la canción era mágica y poderosa para eliminar sus pesadillas recurrentes.  
Ambos hermanos se acomodaron en la cama, cubriéndose con la suave sábana, luego los dos miraron enternecidos a su mamá que éste les brindaba una cálida sonrisa que irradiaba confianza y amor a la vez. Mikey se sentó junto a ellos un poco más cerca para que lograran escuchar su canción.  
‘A dormir, a dormir’  
‘A dormir, mis pequeños hijos’  
‘Que sus sueños sean siempre de amor cariño y paz’  
La voz de Mikey parecía una voz cantada por un pequeño querubín que siempre estaba atento de sus dos amores que la vida le había obsequiado, Haku y Hiroshi comenzaron a sentir sus parpados pesados, luchaban por mantenerse despiertos un poco de tiempo más, solo para oír la bella voz que Mikey hacía en esos momentos.  
‘A dormir mis niños’  
‘Que los ángeles van a cantar y cuidarlos para que duerman en paz’  
Miguel Ángel comenzó a tararear una similar música de cuna para dar un poco de ambiente a sus dos hijos, tanto Haku y Hiroshi habían cerrado sus ojos, sin embargo aún seguían despiertos sin dejar de oír la bella canción que provenía de la voz de Mikey, sin dejar de tararear, Mikey cubrió a sus dos pequeños con la sabana para que estos no se resfriaran   
‘A dormir, a dormir’  
‘A dormir, mis pequeños hijos’  
‘Que sus sueños sean siempre de amor cariño y paz’  
Haku fue el primero en dar un bostezo, el sueño comenzó a vencerlo cada vez más y más, sus fuerzas se desvanecían solo para poder relajarse y dormir tranquilamente, luego él se dio la vuelta para quedar en posición lateral y para poder por fin dormir  
‘A dormir mis niños’  
‘Que los ángeles van a cantar y cuidarlos para que duerman en paz’  
Y seguidamente Hiroshi también cayó rendido ante el sueño, y con eso Mikey dio por terminada su canción especial, luego el pecoso se levantó tenuemente para darle un beso en la frente a cada uno  
— Que tengan lindos sueños – después se levantó por completo y salió de la habitación, sorpresivamente él se topó con Donatello que lo miraba de una forma romántica – D-Donnie… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
— Desde que comenzaste a cantar, nunca te había escuchado cantar con una melodiosa voz como la tuya  
— Lo hice p-por una ocasión especial para ellos – se sonrojó  
— Eres adorable, Mikey – lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó  
Y entre la obscuridad del pasillo, dos pequeñas tortugas fueron a la habitación de sus padres, abrieron la puerta sutilmente y solo vieron a su padre tratando de dormir, al parecer su mamá había salido al baño.  
— Eh… niños, pensé que estaban durmiendo – dijo Leo al verlos entrar, luego se sentó para recibirlos  
— Así lo hacíamos pero… escuchamos una voz del cuarto de nuestros primos – dijo Ikki  
— Papá… ¿por qué mamá no nos canta una canción para dormir como lo hace el tío Mikey? – preguntó Saori mientras se subía en la cama  
— Hubo una razón para nunca más lo hiciera – comentó Leo  
— ¿Podemos saber cuál fue esa razón? – preguntó Ikki  
— Fue hace mucho tiempo – hablo Leo mientras subía a Ikki a la cama junto con su hermana – un día cuando ustedes eran bebés, mamá los mecía en la cuna, le dio la idea de cantarles para que durmieran tranquilamente, así fue como él quiso hacerlo sin embargo mami desafinó un poco y como el tío Casey estaba ahí no dudo en reír por la desafinada canción de mamá, y ustedes comenzaron a llorar, mamá pensó que había sido un gran error haberles cantado, pensó que su voz era horrible por haberlos despertado abruptamente y… después de eso nunca más decidió hacerlo, le rogué que lo intentara una vez más pero se negó – refunfuñó con una sonrisa – a mi parecer, mami cantaba como el coro de cien ángeles celestiales   
— Pero… se lo mencionaste, papi – dijo Saori cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama  
— Sí, sin embargo no me creyó, pensaba que era una ida para que lo volviera a hacer, en tal caso yo siempre le dije la verdad  
— ¿Crees que algún día podamos escuchar su canto? – preguntó Ikki entusiasta   
— Posiblemente, si es que ustedes se lo piden, tal vez logren convencerlo de nuevo, por ahora vayan a dormir que ya es noche  
— Está bien – dijeron los dos y en seguida bajaron de la cama y salieron por la puerta rumbo a su habitación. Luego de un par de minutos después Raph entró por la puerta  
— ¿Qué pasó aquí? Vi a los niños salir  
— Vinieron a preguntarme ¿por qué no les has cantado una canción de cuna?  
— Tú sabes la razón  
— Lo sé pero… hay una posibilidad de que lo vuelvas a hacer?  
— Ni hablar, no quiero pasar la misma vergüenza de esa vez – se subió a la cama junto con su amado  
— Okay, lo mencioné porque nuestros hijos quieren oírlo  
— Dije que no y no.


	9. Extra 3

Otro día nuevo comenzaba en la sede, sin embargo esta vez Raph y Mikey se quedaban a cuidar a los pequeños mientras que Leo y Donnie salían a patrullar y a conseguir víveres especiales para los recién nacidos.  
Los pequeños hijos de Mikey comenzaban a llorar porque tenían hambre, por suerte en el laboratorio de Donatelllo aún quedaban cuatro biberones de reserva de la sustancia especial para alimentarlos, el pecoso fue hacia dicho lugar para alimentar a Haku y Hiroshi, después acercó la cuna al sofá para sentarse junto a ellos y alimentarlos, primero tomó a Haku y lo puso entre sus piernas, luego cargo a Hiroshi en sus brazos, primeramente le dio un biberón a Haku que éste solito comenzó a comer por su propia cuenta, después le dio un biberón a Hiroshi, por ahora, los dos hermanos estaban tranquilos por haberles calmado su hambre.  
Raph estaba parado mientras mecía la cuna de sus hijos, luego regresó a ver a su hermano pecoso desde su lugar.  
Por alguna razón Raphael sintió algo de envidia hacia su hermano menor, ¿cómo era posible que su hermano menor pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas y él no? Mikey sabía cómo cuidarlos, no lo negaba, tenía un don en especial, sin embargo para Raphael, todo el asunto aun le complicaba las cosas. Repentinamente Saori comenzó a llorar a la vez sin querer hacerlo golpeó a su hermano despertándolo de golpe en el acto y este también comenzó a llorar ruidosamente.  
Raphael regresó su vista sus dos amores, de pronto comenzó a inmutarse y sin dudarlo fue al laboratorio de su hermano científico a traer un par de biberones, así que actuó rápido, luego de haberlas traído cargó a Ikki primero y le acercó el biberón a su boca, pero éste la alejó y siguió llorando, al ver que Ikki no quería ser alimentado decidió dejarlo en la cuna y cargar a Saori, está de igual forma rechazó el alimento.  
— ¿Por qué siguen llorando? No quieren comer – se hablaba para sí, luego otra vez dejo a su pequeña en la cuna para pensar mejor, los miraba con preocupación en su rostro a causa de su llanto inexplicable – Le dije a Leo que… no sé cómo cuidarlos… soy una pésima madre… no puedo hacerlo yo solo… no estoy listo para criar… ¡No sé cómo Leo pudo convencerme de esto!- tomó su cabeza con ambas manos en señal de frustración y se arrodilló frente a la cuna tratando de que a su mente le llegara a una idea para que pararan de llorar.   
Mikey por fin había hecho que Hiroshi y Haku se quedaran dormidos, luego regresó a ver a su rudo hermano que se desvanecía al no poder consolar a sus niños, sin pensarlo fue a ayudarlo, Mikey inspeccionaba lo sucedido, después de haberlo hecho cargo a Saori primeramente, lo miró por todos los ángulos posibles e inmediatamente detecto el problema.  
— Raph… olvidaste inspeccionar su pañal – dijo mientras miraba a Raph  
— Ah… realmente lo olvide – Raph se levantó firmemente para cargar a Saori y fue a cambiarla en el laboratorio, luego de que regresará, la pequeña estuvo más calmada y había parado de llorar, sin embargo Ikki aún era un misterio  
— Y ahora sabelotodo, dime porqué Ikki sigue llorando  
— Qué no es obvio, Saori lo despertó, yo también estaría en su lugar si me despertaran con un manotazo en la cara – arrulló a Ikki hasta dormirlo, luego lo dejó en la cuna junto a su hermana - ¿por qué pensaste que tenían hambre?  
— No lo sé, Leo siempre hace eso y se calman  
— Y no le has ayudado en otras cosas =_=  
— Sí pero… eso fue lo primero que pude pensar  
Raphael se avergonzó un poco de que Mikey, su hermano menor y el que nadie comprendía, supiera más que él, el temperamental bajo un poco la mirada mientras mecía la cuna sin despegar la vista de sus hijos tristemente, la ruda tortuga dejo escapar un suspiro por su torpeza en criar a unas pequeñas tortugas.  
— Mikey – musitó sin verle a los ojos  
— Dime  
— ¿Cuál es el secreto para que… puedas criar a tus hijos adecuadamente? – alzó la mirada hacia el pecoso  
— No hay secreto, solo soy yo colocándome en mi posición, en otras palabras actuó como una mamá – dijo con gallardía  
— Yo he intentado hacer eso por días y… no logró hacerlo sin ayuda de Leo  
— Pero… has pensado que si Leo no estuviera aqu…  
— ¡No digas eso, nunca lo digas! – hablo seriamente   
— Era una suposición – comenzó a reír nerviosamente – bueno, solo piensa sobre tu situación actual, deberías entrenar más para ser una buena madre jijiji  
— Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
Justamente en ese momento los chicos habían llegado con los dichos víveres; luego de haberlas acomodado en la cocina, Leo fue con sus tres amores de igual Donnie.  
— No te causaron problemas los niños? – preguntó el esbelto mientras abrazaba y besaba a su amado de naranja  
— Ninguno en especial – sonrió – es muy fácil cuidarlos, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Raph  
Con Leo y Raph  
— ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo a los niños?!  
— Te dije que salí por un momento  
— Me fue muy difícil cuidarlos, tonto bobo-nardo – escondió su rostro en el plastrón de Leo mientras se quejaba con él – te dije mil veces que no puedo y no sé cómo hacerlo – regresó a verlo con ojos cristalinos – Mikey tuvo que ayudarme   
— No hay ningún problema – Leo acarició el rostro de Raph con delicadeza mientras le limpiaba una delicada lágrima que caía por su rostro – Se nota que hiciste un gran esfuerzo por tratar de cuidarlos adecuadamente, hasta estás llorando – repentinamente Raph se alejó de Leo molesto tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas salientes   
— Es solo agua que sale de tantas emociones de confusión y de… vergüenza al mismo tiempo – con sus manos limpió el agua que salía de sus ojos   
— Ya, está bien, no estabas llorando jeje – Leo tomó sus manos y lo besó fugazmente   
En ese momento llegó Splinter para ver como sus cuatro hijos progresaban con los cuidados de sus nietos, aceptaba que era un trabajo tedioso y cuidadoso, pues él mismo había pasado con ellos a la hora de cuidar a sus cuatro hijos, ahora ellos se ahogaban con dos, bueno, más Raphael; sin embargo Splinter sabía que pronto Raphael podría criarlos sin ningún problema, solo le hacía falta un poco de experiencia.


	10. Extra 4

Los chicos y sus bebés se dirigían a una playa desolada, donde nadie de las personas se atrevía a ir por allí; no es que fuera peligroso pero era una playa desconocida y porque no, era una buena idea sacar a sus hijos un poco al sol. Cuando llegaron bajaron del tortu-móvil cuando bajaron, los cuatro tenía unos rebozos en la parte de su plastrón donde cargaban a sus hijos; Leo tenía a Saori, Raph a Ikki, Mikey a Hiroshi y Donnie a Haku, los cuatro prepararon el lugar, en lo más recóndito que se pudiera para no ser visto por los humanos.  
— Donnie… ¿estás seguro de que este lugar está alejado de los humanos? – preguntó Raphael  
— Por supuesto, además no sé qué te molesta de ellos si saben que salvamos al mundo   
— Para mi sigue siendo raro salir y que ellos nos vean  
— Lo sé, para mí también  
— ¡Oigan, chicos! – exclamó Mikey junto a Leo - ¡Miren como lo hemos terminado! – dijo a la vez que dejaba ver la sombrilla con algunas toallas en la cálida arena  
— ¡Perfecto, Mikey! – dijo Donnie  
Luego de que prepararan todo, los chicos dejaron a sus hijos jugar en la arena, mientras que los padres preparaban un lugar tranquilo y relajado para para el momento, después de haberlo hecho, Leonardo se recostó junto con su amado de rojo, y éste comenzó a restregarse sobre su plastrón de forma tierna y algo romántica  
— ¿Por qué tan cariñoso?  
— ¿No le puedo dar un pequeño regalo a mi amado? – dijo con una mirada seductora mientras pasaba un dedo por sobre su cuello  
— Ya sé por dónde va esto  
— Dejemos que los niños se diviertan un poco mientras que nosotros vamos a jugar en el mar  
— ¿Por qué en el mar?  
— -_- Solo sígueme – lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo y llevárselo al mar para jugar de forma traviesa (si saben a lo que me refiero)  
En esos momentos Mikey terminaba de acomodar los biberones de sus hijos en una hielera para mantenerlos a temperatura ambiente, luego de un momento Hiroshi caminó hacia mamá llamando su atención.  
— Amma – tratando de decir mamá  
— ¿Qué sucede corazón? – lo cargó en sus brazos  
— Ambe… engo ambe (tengo hambre)  
— Bien, no te preocupes, aquí tengo un poco – le dio un biberón y este feliz lo acepto, luego se fue con su hermano y primos a jugar en la arena, después Donatello cansado de todo el estrés de la ciudad se decidió por recostar bajo la sombrilla, luego se quedó detenidamente a ver lo que sus hermanos hacían en el agua  
— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo esos dos? – musitó  
— ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Mikey  
— No nada – rió nervioso, luego vio que los cuatro pequeños se dirigían al mar, rápidamente se levantó para ir a detenerlos – No niños, no hagan eso – cargó a los cuatro alejándolos del mar.   
Donnie los dejó en un lugar más seguro para que jugaran con la arena, ahora estaba más tranquilo.  
— Eres muy sobreprotector, Donnie – lo miró tiernamente  
— Ese es mi deber, protegerlos y guiarlos como tal   
— Eres un buen papá Donnie  
— Jeje gracias – se sonrojó porque lo alagaran   
Luego de que los chicos de rojo y azul terminaran su juego fueron una vez más a la arena con sus hijos, era hora de alimentarlos y después de terminar, los cuatro cayeron dormidos ante su siesta de la tarde, también los padres tomaron ese momento para descansar, tanto Mikey como Raph cayeron rendidos ante el sueño a causa de la tarde calurosa, mientras que los pequeños dormían juntos en una limpia toalla sobre la arena, Leo y Donnie decidieron cuidar a los pequeños, pero también se durmieron.  
Luego de una hora, Ikki con su andar de pocos pasos caminó tambaleándose hacia su padre, el pequeño lo movió pero no lo despertó, luego se acercó a su rostro y le dio un manotazo que lo hizo despertar de golpe.  
— Ikki… ¿qué te ocurre?  
— Sa… Saoi… no ta  
— ¿No está?  
— No ta – Leo asustado abrió sus ojos de par en par, luego fue a ver a donde se hallaban los cuatro, sin embargo Saori y Haku no estaban; se paralizó por un momento y mantuvo la calma, luego fue a despertar a Donnie para así no alamar a las dos “mamis”   
— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó adormilado   
— Haku y Saori no están  
— ¿Cómo que no están?  
— Al parecer han desaparecido ¡Hay que buscarlos, antes de que ellos despierten!  
Inmediatamente Donatello se levantó a la vez que se inmutaba de que su pequeño había desaparecido junto con su sobrina. Los dos padres buscaron por todos lados, en la arena, en las rocas y en la carretera, después de no haberlos hallado se miraron uno al otro y exclamaron en unísono - ¡¡Somos unos malos padres!!  
— ¡Raph va a matarme! – se preocupó  
— ¡Mikey me va a odiar! – sin embargo el científico pensó mejor - ¡Aguarda un momento!  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Creo saber dónde están? – lo zangoloteó feliz por darse una idea de sus paraderos  
Los dos hermanos se adentraron en el mar para ver si los dos se habían sumergido, buscaron por los corales y rocas submarinas hasta que hallaron a los dos pequeños comiendo un par de algas del océano, luego los dos salieron del agua junto con sus amores cargándolos en brazos, mientras salían, Mikey y Raph los miraban molestamente mientras cargaban a sus otros hijos.  
— ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Leo? – hablo seriamente el temperamental  
— Donnie, Donnie…, Donnie, creí que realmente eras un buen padre – dijo Mikey decepcionado   
— ¿Quién te dijo? – Leo preguntó rendido  
— Ikki  
— Por qué lo hiciste Ikki – él pequeño solo rió  
— ¿Y tú, amorcito? – preguntó Donnie   
— Raph me despertó, sin él no me hubiera percatado de todo esto  
— P-pero al menos… la traje de vuelta – dijo Leo  
— Sí, no tienen por qué molestarse – dijo el esbelto   
— Es por esta razón que odio los viajes – dijo Raph – ya es hora de irnos a casa – dijo molestamente   
— Con esta lección ya no saldremos más, ustedes dos se vuelves descuidados cuando se trata de cuidar – apoyó el pecoso – ahora a casa  
— Sí – dijeron desanimados los dos a la vez


	11. Extra 5

Raphael entraba al laboratorio de su hermano esbelto, trataba de disimular un sonrisa apacible y no perder el control, el temperamental llegó hasta el escritorio de su hermano interrumpiendo la creación de las sustancias especiales de los bebés.  
— Oye Donnie – sonrió falsamente, luego miró unas tijeras que estaban en dicho escritorio - ¿podrías prestarme estas tijeras? – las tomó en la mano  
— Ah… claro, solo cuando termines de usarla devuélvemela   
— No hay problema –   
— Un momento, ¿para qué las quieres? – frunció el ceño algo atemorizado por la cínica sonrisa y el tic en el ojo que Raphael poseía  
— Para cortar algo de Leo- rió con algo de picardía  
— E-Espera… es por la notica que te di  
— Así es – masculló con una sonrisa  
— ¡Raph…! ¿E-Enserio lo vas a hacer?  
— Sí, yo se lo advertí  
— M-mejor devuélveme las tijeras  
— ¡No te atrevas a quitármelas! – lo amenazó colocado las tijeras cerca de su cara  
— E-está bien – dijo asustado  
Seguidamente Raphael salió del lugar buscando a su amado de azul, sin embargo Raph buscó por todos lados, le intentó llamar por su t-phone pero recordó que Leonardo lo había dejado en la mesita de noche - ¡Maldición! – espetó  
Después vio a Mikey sentado en el sofá viendo su programa favorito junto a Haku  
— Mikey – dijo - ¿has visto a Leo?  
Miguel Ángel dudó en contestar al ver las tijeras que portaba en una mano  
— ¿P-para qué quieres saberlo? – dijo asustado  
— Para demostrarle mi amor a él – refunfuñó  
— Te creería si… si no tuvieras esas tijeras – tragó saliva pesadamente   
— ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo lo vi! – decía Haku mientras alzaba la mano  
— Dime, Haku – Raphael se acercó al pequeño hijo de Mikey, inmediatamente Mikey le cubrió la boca para que no revelara su lugar de escondite - ¡Mikey! Deja que lo diga  
— No, sé lo que eres capaz de hacer  
Molesto el temperamental se fue a buscarlo por otro lado; mientras tanto, en esos momentos en el dojo, Hiroshi, Saori e Ikki jugaban con su abuelo Splinter, halándole la barba, las orejas y bigotes  
— Abuelo Splinter – dijo Ikki – tienes una blanca barba muy grande – rió  
— Es que ha crecido por muchos años desde que me la deje – rió tenuemente   
— Abuelo Splinter – mencionó Hiroshi - ¿Con estás orejas puedes escuchar perfectamente?   
— Por supuesto, me sirve de mucho mi agudeza auditiva  
— ¿Puedo tomar uno de tus bigotes, abuelo? – preguntó la pequeña Saori a la vez que los tomaba con sus manos  
— No querida, eso no, me dolería mucho  
Luego Ikki vio algo moverse entre la cortina que cubría el cuarto de su abuelo, muy curioso fue a investigar dejando a los otros con lo suyo.  
En ese lugar, Leonardo no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, repentinamente la cortina del lugar se alzó asustando al temerario líder, pero luego se calmó sabiendo que era su pequeño Ikki  
— ¿Papá? – inquirió el pequeño  
— Qué alivio que seas tú  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?  
— Ehmm… escondiéndome de tu madre  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Hice algo… muy malo para ella  
— ¿Qué es?  
— No puedo decírtelo – comenzó a reír nerviosamente   
— ¿Lo que tú haces es… jugar a las escondidas con mami?  
— Algo así… solo que un poco agresivo  
— Oh… puedo jugar algún día  
— Tal vez… pero hoy no será  
— Oki – dijo sonriente – iré a jugar con el abuelo Splinter   
En la cocina, buscó una vez más el temperamental, pero en ese momento se encontró con Karai, queriendo y no tuvo que hablarle para tener un indicio de su paradero   
— Hola Karai – hablo entre dientes  
— Oh, hola Raphael, es un milagro que me dirijas la palabra  
— Ni te emociones, solo vine a preguntarte algo – se cruzó de brazos mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante con un poco de molestia de verla  
— ¿Dime de que se trata?  
— Has visto a… Leonardo – masculló desviando la mirada  
— ¿Y para qué lo quieres saber? –   
— Para algo que no te incumbe – dijo poniendo como amenaza las tijeras muy cerca de ella  
— Sé que le harás algo muy feo, pobre de tu enamorado, si fuera yo su amada y enamorada, lo trataría muy bien, le cumpliría todos sus deseos  
— A ti no te importa como lo traté  
— Al parecer sigues molesto por la notica, ¡qué mal! Yo lo recibiría con gusto, dando una señal de que Leonardo es solo mío y que estoy dispuesta a formar una gran familia con él, qué mal que cayera en manos equivocadas como la tuya – dio una breve pausa – espera un momento, si no lo quieres dámelo a mí, lo trataré con mucho amor, te lo prometo  
— ¡¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!! ¡¡Leo es mío y no tuyo!!  
— Bueno, pero considera bien la oferta  
Minutos después, el temperamental fue una vez más al laboratorio de su hermano dejando las tijeras en su lugar.  
— ¿Y-Ya terminaste? – comentó preocupado Donatello  
— Un poco, aún falta encontrarlo  
— Huh  
Raphael pensó un poco sobre las palabras de su “hermana” humana, suspiró pesadamente y una vez más pensó con claridad, había un lugar del cual no había echado un vistazo. La tortuga de los sai, caminó en dirección al dojo, y cuando al fin entró al lugar pudo ver a su sensei entreteniendo a sus hijos y sobrino.  
— Maestro Splinter… - dijo la tortuga de bandana roja - ¿Ha visto a Leonardo por aquí?  
— Dime qué es lo que le harás y tal vez te diga su ubicación  
— Estuve pensando en las cosas que podría hacerle  
En el pequeño cuarto, Leonardo escuchaba con atención.  
— Mamá, yo sé dónde está papá – dijo Ikki  
— No, Ikki…, no – susurró Leonardo atemorizado  
— Ah, sí? – comentó Raph – por favor Ikki, dile a mamá, ¿dónde se encuentra papá?  
— Dijo que estaba jugando a las escondidas  
— Entonces… ¿está dónde la cortina se movió? – preguntó Hiroshi a la vez que señalaba hacia el cuarto  
— Sí – dijo Ikki  
— ¿Yo creí que se trataba de un fantasma – dijo Saori   
— Estoy perdido – musitó el temerario líder  
Seguidamente se escucharon unos pasos, acercándose a dicho lugar, luego de manera muy de repente la cortina se abrió descubriendo el escondite de la tortuga de azul  
— ¡Ahh! ¡Raph! – Leonardo estaba más que aterrado – S…sabía que algún día me encontrarías… por favor…, sí vas a hacerme algo… ha-hazlo ya – retrocedió hasta la esquina y luego se agachó para luego cerrar los ojos  
Raphael caminó hasta él y luego se colocó de cuclillas para estar a su altura, repentinamente Raphael tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en el plastrón justamente en su vientre  
— Hah… - abrió los ojos tenuemente - ¿N-no vas a hacerme algo? – lo miró confundido  
— No, bobo-nardo  
— Huh – luego Raphael lo acercó hacia el abruptamente y lo besó cerrando sus parpados a la vez, luego se separó de él  
— Vamos a formar una linda familia tú y yo – lo abrazó  
— ¿Quién te lavo el cerebro?  
— Será mejor que lo disfrutes antes de que me moleste – masculló  
— ¿En serio… estás feliz?  
— Sí, con esto significa que eres mío y solo mío  
— De acuerdo – frunció el ceño sin entender por qué lo decía – ¿Podemos decírselo a los niños?  
— Eh… sí, no veo que sea algo malo  
Flashback días antes de esperar el huevo  
Raph parecía estar con demasiada fiebre aquel día, sin embargo no era impedimento para que Leonardo tuviera ganas de hacer ese día.  
La tortuga de las katanas entró en la habitación, este esteba dormido tratando de reponer sus energías, éste se subió con él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, la tortuga de los sai despertó algo desconcertado  
— Raphie… ¿podemos hacerlo?  
— Tú… quieres hasta cuando… estoy enfermo  
— No es nada de malo  
— …Bien…, hazlo…, no me importa… d-de todos modos no podré sentir algo estando… así  
— Más para mí, Raph, podrías decir Nya, Nya y hacer tu mano así – simuló la patita de un gato jugando, Rapn lo observó y le siguió el juego  
— Nya, nya – hizo como gato jugando  
— “Cuando está enfermo, es más fácil de manipularlo” -   
Con las ganas sueltas, Leonardo olvidó ponerse el condón, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo que lo hacía, Raph era quien lo obligaba a ponérselo


	12. Extra 6

Los pequeños habían despertado tempranamente corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Los tres estaban un poco adormilados porque Hiroshi los había despertado abruptamente, éstos tallaron sus ojitos para despertar mejor. Luego Hiroshi se subió a la mesa y llamó la atención de su hermano y primos.  
— Oiga, debemos hacer un pastel para nuestros padres  
— ¿Por qué razón? – preguntó Ikki adormilado  
— Porque por lo que escuché hace unos días, el día de la mutación se acerca – dijo Hisorhi otra vez  
— Y… ¿qué es el día de la mutación? – preguntó Saori  
— Es cuando nuestros padres mutaron por primera vez… como un cumpleaños – concluyó Hiroshi  
— Pero – hablo Haku - ¿haremos un pastel nosotros solos? ¿con nuestras pequeñas manos?  
Hiroshi bajo para ponerse a un lado de su hermano – Con nuestros conocimientos, inteligencia y el apoyo de todos nosotros lograremos crear el mejor pastel de todos  
— Suena muy inspirador – dijo Ikki apoyando la idea  
— Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra – hablo la pequeña  
— ¡Hagámoslo! – dijo Haku entusiasta   
Rápidamente Hiroshi sacó una revista con varios moldes de pasteles, eligieron uno y pusieron manos en marcha; comenzaron a poner la harina, huevos (de gallina :v) y mantequilla.  
— Haku, ¿no encontraste el azúcar? – preguntó Ikki  
— No, pero encontré algo mejor, encontré miel – dijo vaciando el recipiente de dicho ingrediente   
Después de que revolvieran todo, los cuatro pequeños quedaron bien manchados de harina formando varias manchas de diferentes formas, Haku agregó algo de polvo de chocolate para darle un buen sabor  
— Esto es perfecto – dijo Hiroshi viendo el resultado – ahora metámoslo al horno   
Con cuidado lo metieron en dicho lugar, luego comenzaron a ponerle el tiempo límite para calentarlo, tardaron al menos unos 50 minutos, después el timbre sonó dando la señal de que estaba listo, con cuidado los niños abrieron la entrada del horno y vieron el resultado.  
— Etto  
— Ehm  
— Y eso se supone que es un pastel? – hablo Saori desconcertada   
— No sé parece en nada a lo que vimos – dijo Haku con una expresión desagradable al ver el resultado.  
El resultado era una mezcla de todo lo que habían revuelto, sin embargo dio como resultado el pastel con apariencia quemada y un poco deforme; los pequeños miraron la fotografía del pastel en la revista.  
— Tienes razón… f…fracasamos – dijo Hiroshi desanimado   
— Y ahora qué haremos – mencionó Saori  
— Lo entregaremos así? – preguntó Ikki frunciendo el entrecejo  
— Qué tal si a nuestros padres no les gusta – dijo Haku tristemente   
— Podemos mostrárselos y decir que… hicimos una sorpresa que… salió muy mal – dijo al regresar a ver el extraño pastel ahumado   
En la habitación de Don y Mikey. Donatello comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, movía su nariz olfateando un extraño olor tan peculiar.  
— Ñam ñam… cocina… quemado… - olfateó mejor - es… es… ¡¡Fuego!! – se levantó abruptamente al caracterizar ese olor  
— ¿¡Qué dices!? – preguntó el pecoso desconcertado  
— ¡¡FUEGO!! ¡LA ALCNTARILLA SE INCENDIA! ¡Hay que salir a apagarlo! – salió apresuradamente gritando como loco lo que había detectado, despertando así a todos en la alcantarilla. Todos despertaron desconcertados y saliendo de las habitaciones para ir hacia lo que Donnie decía, rápidamente todos fueron hacia la cocina donde se decía que había fuego  
— ¡¿Qué, en dónde está el fuego?! – preguntó Leo preocupado y algo asustado  
— … - los niños se quedaron en silencio al ver la exaltación de sus familiares  
— Donnie… no hay fuego – dijo Mikey calmándose   
— Solo… un pastel – dijo Raph  
— ¡¡Feliz día de la mutación!! – exclamaron los cuatro mostrando el pastel en la mesa   
— Lamentamos si no es lo que esperaban – dijo Hiroshi apenado por el extraño resultado que habían hecho  
— Awww niños – hablo Mikey – no lo olvidaron y parece que se esforzaron mucho, hasta están manchados por todos lados – dijo a la vez que les limpiaba de la nariz  
— Jeje claro que sí mami – dijo Haku  
— Pueden probarlo, es para ustedes – dijo Saori   
— Etto… - su apariencia lo hacía menos apetitoso   
— No sean tímidos – comentó el maestro roedor – denle una probada a ese pastel  
— Por… supuesto  
Seguidamente prosiguieron a cortar una rebanada, cada uno de los padres corto su propio pedazo y con un poco de desconfianza en sus rostros lo probaron, cerrando sus parpados por el posible sabor que tendría, sin embargo resulto ser mejor de lo esperado.  
— Está delicioso, niños – aludió Leo saboreando su rebanada   
— ¿En serio lo crees, papi? – preguntó Saori  
— Por supuesto – terminó de comer su pedazo  
— Es cierto – hablo Raphael  
— Y no le podemos dar uno a nuestro hermano o hermana? – preguntó Ikki  
— La verdad no pueden, porque está aquí – tocó su plastrón  
— ¿Aquí? – Ikki tocó de igual forma la zona del temperamental   
— Sí  
— Y tú lo alimentas? – preguntó Saori asombrada  
— Exacto  
Luego Mikey ya estaba con otro trozo de pastel.  
— Han hecho un gran trabajo, mis amores – dijo Mikey felizmente por el resultado de sus hijos y sobrinos  
— Gracias – dijeron con una implacable sonrisa  
— Podríamos pedirles que hagan un pastel para nosotros cada vez que sea nuestro “cumpleaños” – comentó Donnie  
— Sería un alago para nosotros – dijo Hiroshi  
— Aunque este todo feo? – preguntó Haku  
— La verdad la apariencia no importa, y como verán el sabor el espléndido – dijo para animarlos   
— Oyeron eso chicos? – dijo Hiroshi – lo logramos   
— ¡¡Sí!! – exclamaron felizmente los demás - ¡Somos los mejores pasteleros!  
Los cuatro padres, sonreían por la alegría de sus hijos al verlos tan felices de su resultado, Splinter y Karai también se alegraban por esa tan rara y grandiosa familia que se construía día a día.


	13. Extra 7

Mikey caminaba directo a la cocina con sus dos pequeños en brazos con el acompañamiento de la chica pelirroja; ésta para ayudarle al pecoso con sus dos bebés, luego de que entraran a dicho lugar, Abril le ayudo a cargar a Haku y Mikey con Hiroshi, ambos los pusieron en la mesita para comer; después Abril le ayudó al pecoso a preparar un poco de papilla para las tortugas, seguidamente después de que estuviera listo, Abril miró el reloj, ya era hora de ir a entrenar con sensei otra vez  
— ¿En serio tienes que irte ya? – preguntó Mikey algo desanimado   
— Sí, me encantaría quedarme pero… Splinter se ha vuelto más estricto, además Donnie puede ayudarte ¿no?  
— Supongo… ahora está algo ocupado  
— Seguramente vendrá para ayudarte   
— Eso espero – sonrió tenuemente   
Luego, Mikey comenzó a darles de comer a cada uno  
— Aquí viene el avión – decía con la cuchara en la mano para que Haku abriera la boca, pero éste la rechazaba - ¿No quieres? Pero si está delicioso – dijo, luego le dio a Hiroshi quien este la recibió con gusto, luego intentó hacerlo una vez más con el pequeño Haku, después de varios intentos Haku al fin se decidió por comer – Esto es un trabajo difícil – comentó algo cansado por ser un trabajo tedioso – Bueno, el almuerzo ya se terminó… mmmh – pensó un poco – siempre que termino de almorzar me gusta servirme un ligero postre… así que… no haría mal que ustedes comieran un poco – rió ligeramente a lo que los pequeños sonrieron ante su cometario  
En ese justo momento, Donatello llegó a dicho lugar un poco adormilado por tanto trabajar en su laboratorio.  
— Mikey… ¿qué haces? – se talló los ojos y dio un ligero bostezo –   
— Pienso darle un pequeño postre a los niños ¿qué opinas?   
— Está bien – Mikey sacó un poco de helado de la nevera y lo repartió a los bebés – Donnie… ¿puedes cuidarlos un rato? En un momento vuelvo   
— De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de ellos  
Rápidamente el pecoso se dirigió a los baños. Ahora era momento de que el “padre” se hiciera cargo de los bebés. La tortuga científica cerró un par de segundos los parpados para descansar mientras los seguía tallando para poder abrirlos sin ningún problema; pero cuando los volvió a abrir vio que Haku y Hiroshi estaban hechos unos desastres bien manchados de helado por todo su rostro  
— ¡¿Qué rayos…?! – se exaltó - ¿Qué clase de niños son ustedes? Solo cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y ustedes… - suspiro , luego pensó sobre lo que Mikey diría si los viera con esa apariencia

Mikey miraba molesto a Donnie por cómo había cuidado a sus amados bebés  
— ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?! – espetó el pecoso molesto – Dijiste “yo me encargo” y mira lo que sucedió  
— Lo siento, terroncito de azúcar  
— Oh, con que soy un terrón de azúcar  
— S…sí…, no puedes molestarte solo por eso… ¿o sí? – frunció el entrecejo  
Repentinamente Mikey sacó su nunchaku y lo azotó ligeramente en su mano dándole una mirada fría y fulminante a Donatello, éste solo retrocedió un poco – ¿Sabes lo difícil que es quitarle el caramelo a los niños?  
— N…no  
— Exacto, Donnie – pone su nunchaku en posición de pegarle a él –TÚ no pasas por eso  
— E…espera un momento… yo… ¡¡AAHH!! – Mikey le golpeó fuertemente con el arma y una y otra vez  
En la realidad…  
— ¡Hay que limpiar, hay que limpiar! – dijo para si el esbelto agarrando varias servilletas y toallas, rápidamente le limpió el rostro a sus hijos, dejándolos casi como nuevos, en ese momento llegó Mikey muy feliz de la vida  
— ¡Hola, amor!  
— ¡¡Aaah!!  
— ¿Qué te pasa?  
— N…nada, mi…mira que bien están los niños  
— Tienes razón, eres muy buen papá – Donnie respiro aliviado mientras que Mikey lo abrazaba con mucho amor, sin embargo el pecoso vio varias servilletas en el cesto de basura - ¿Qué es eso?  
— Nada importante, sigamos con el abrazo  
— ¿Qué hiciste? – masculló mirándolo fulminantemente   
— Te digo que nada  
— ¿Ah no?

………………………………………………..

En esos momentos con Leo y Raph en el sofá con sus pequeños.  
— Bien Ikki di papá – decía Leo cargando a su hijo en brazos  
— …mm… ap… pa… - sonreía a la vez  
— Dilo otra vez, pa…pá – lo dijo más lento  
— Pa… a… mmmh – aún le dificultaba articular palabras   
— Muy buen trabajo Ikki  
— ¿Qué se supone que deba decirle Saori? – preguntó el temperamental molesto y serio  
— Tú qué crees  
— Ah, no, eso no, aun me molesta ese término   
— Pues no hay otra opción  
— Que tal papá2  
— ¿Papá2? Ja, suena ridículo   
— No lo voy a hacer  
— Oh…, vamos, ese fue el acuerdo que hicimos, además yo no lo tengo permitido decir ¿lo recuerdas?  
— Bien – respira frustrado   
— Solo relájate; como cuando estamos solos en la cama – Raphael comenzó a sonreír de manera macabra  
— Querido Leonardo, no digas cosas innecesarias de las que después te quieras arrepentir – masculló, tanto así para darle miedo al temerario líder en sus palabras   
— D…de acuerdo – retrocedió un poco  
— Bien Saori di… di… di mamá – la pequeña solo abría la boca sin emitir sonido – solo repite conmigo ma…má – lo dijo más lento   
— Ma… mmmh... a  
— Esto es difícil – se quejó  
— ¿¡Qué!? Eso es todo, solo una vez?  
— Eh… sí  
— ¿Estás bromeando?   
— No  
— Qué tal si lo intentamos diferente, tal vez lo digan con otra palabra – los dos estuvieron de acuerdo e intercambiaron a los bebés  
— Bien Saori ahora di papá, claramente voy a practicar más contigo ya que ALGUIEN se cansa mucho   
— ¡Cierra la boca! – dijo entre dientes el temperamental   
— Okay…, Saori di papá  
— Pa… pa  
— Bien, ahora todo junto   
— Papá  
— Lo… lo dijiste – la abraza efusivamente – Awww, estoy tan orgulloso de ti  
— Papá – lo dijo otra vez  
— ¡Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!  
Raphael aún indeciso prosiguió ahora a hablar con su hijo varón  
— Por favor Ikki, di mamá…, ma… má  
— Mmmh…a, ma...má  
— Bien hecho, bebé, ahora ¿podrías decirlo más junto?  
— Mmmhh… mamá – sonrió el pequeño  
— C…cuando lo dices tú…, no suena tan mal – sonríe tenuemente, luego lo besa en la frente – es adorable que lo digas  
— Te lo dije – comentó el líder   
En ese preciso momento, un estruendoso azote se escuchó por toda la sede, mientras que Donnie lloriqueaba huyendo de su amado de naranja y los pequeños reían por la mala suerte de su descuidado padre


	14. Extra 8

Una vez más, Raphael cargaba a sus hijos llevándolos a la habitación junto con Leonardo, los niños estaban algo adormilados tratando de quedarse despiertos, pues, esa noche su mami les cantaría la canción más ansiada del mundo para ellos, cuando entraron, Leo y Raph los acomodaron en la cama y los cubrieron con la sábana  
— Aun no quiero dormir… mami – dijo Ikki  
— Queremos oír tu canción… - bostezó Saori – como lo prometiste, Raph se sonrojó pues sus niños querían oírlo cantar, Raph miró a Leo dándole la expresión que le ayudara, sin embargo él solo le brindo una sonrisa de confianza mostrándole que podía hacerlo, total, no había nadie más que ellos  
— Bien, lo haré, pero no te burles, Leo  
— No lo haré, además yo quiero oírte también – se sentó en la pequeña mesita para escuchar atento junto con sus hijos  
Algo apenado y sonrojado Raphael prosiguió a cumplir la petición   
‘Ea la lala’  
‘Ea la lala’  
‘Duerman luceros de la mañana’  
Ikki y Saori se miraron entre sí por que esta vez su madre les cantaba una canción, al fin su deseo había sido escuchado, luego los dos hermanos comenzaron a bostezar cada vez más, el sueño comenzaba a vencerlos, pero querían seguir escuchando a su madre cantar   
‘A dormir va la rosa de los rosales’  
‘A dormir mis niños, que ya es tarde’  
‘Ea la lala’  
‘Ea la lala’  
‘Duerman luceros de la mañana’  
Comenzó a hacer el tararear de la música de cuna crenado un ambiente amoroso, lleno de paz y cariño para sus niños  
‘A dormir mis niños, que les canto yo’  
Leonardo felizmente había podido escuchar la dulce voz que Raph solía hacer al momento de cantar con tanta dulzura; y era verdad, él jamás mintió sobre su voz, repentinamente lo abrazó por detrás, uniendo sus manos en el plastrón del temperamental, justamente en el vientre  
‘Y un angelito, un dulce beso les da’  
Raphael pasó una mano junto con la de Leo uniéndola entre sí, y al fin los dos niños habían caído rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo  
Luego los dos padres les dieron un beso en la frente a sus hijos de las buenas noches   
— Sabes…, alguien muy dentro de ti le ha hecho feliz oírte por primera vez – comentó el temerario líder  
— ¿Tú crees? – se ruborizó tenuemente   
— Por supuesto, y, realmente cantas muy hermoso – lo toma de las manos y se acerca más a él para besarlo con pasión en los labios – Raph, jamás te mentí cuando dejaste de cantar por culpa de Casey  
— Creí que lo hacías para hacerme sentir mejor  
— Jamás te mentiría con eso y si hubiera sido verdad que cantabas horrible, te hubiera dejado de molestar, cosa que no hice – le sonrió – vayamos a dormir también  
— ¡Ahg! – gimió de dolor el temperamental mientras colocaba una mano sobre su plastrón y apretaba fuertemente los dientes, pero fue muy difícil evitar quejarse de dolor - ¡Aahgg!  
— ¿Qué te pasa? – se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse   
— Creo que… ya voy a poner el huevo  
— Pero… falta una semana  
— Dijo Don que podía adelantarse ¡ah!  
— ¿Quieres que despierte a Donnie para que te ayude?  
— No hace falta… la… la primera vez los tuve solo… si hace falta solo necesito de tu ayuda  
— Bien, te llevaré al cuarto, allí estarás mejor   
Luego de que Leo acomodará a Raph sobre la cama, éste se colocó en sus piernas para recibir al huevo  
— Ahora Raph… ¿puja? – frunció el ceño  
La ruda tortuga comenzó a respirar agitadamente; también comenzaba a sudar y en su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura.  
— ¡Maldición! ¡Duele como la primera vez! – dijo mientras que, con las manos apretaba las sabanas  
— Puedes morder las almohadas si lo necesitas  
El dolor se acumulaba más y más en su colita, pareciera que ya casi terminaba pero iba a estar algo difícil pues esta vez su dolor era más que la primera vez  
— Relájate, respira profundo – le decía para tranquilizarlo – tal vez si te relajas salga más rápido  
— Bu…buena idea  
El temperamental trató de relajarse, así pasaron los minutos hasta que Raph al fin logró ponerlo, mientras que felizmente Leo lo recibía en sus manos   
— Listo, ya terminamos – Leo con una toalla lo envolvió para limpiarle el líquido con el cual todos salían - ¿No hay más, cierto?  
— No, al menos esta vez fue uno  
Luego Raph lo cargó en sus brazos como si de un bebé se tratase, seguidamente Leo abrazaba a la pequeña familia, quien miraba enternecido al huevo  
— Sabes… - hablo Raphael – me gustaría que esta vez tuviera los ojos de color azul  
— No sabía que realmente te gustaran mis ojos – se sonrojó  
— Bueno, Ikki y Saori sacaron los míos pero no los tuyos así que lo más que puedo pedir es que esta vez los tenga   
— También me agradaría que los tuviera – le besó en la mejilla – Te amo, Raphael   
— Eh… eso… casi nunca me lo dices  
— No hace falta  
— ¿Y por qué ahora?  
— Siento que es un momento especial que debo compartir contigo  
— Te amo y te quiero Leo – le da un beso en los labios del cual el temerario líder corresponde muy fácilmente   
— ¿También vas a dejar que te llamé mamá? – señaló al huevo  
— Bueno, ya me acostumbre así que… sí  
— Y qué hay de mi  
— Bueno, dilo tú también   
— Me enamoré de una mami muy sexy – hizo sonrojar a Raph


	15. Extra 9

Una tarde muy tranquila los cuatro niños se sentaban cerca del verde sofá, Haku y Saori llevaban en mano unas cuantas crayolas para divertirse con sus hermanos, mientras que Hiroshi e Ikki llevaban unas cuantas hojas en blanco.  
— ¿Están listos? – preguntó Haku mirando a su hermano y primos  
— Sí – afirmó Saori con una sonrisa en su rostro  
— Espero que el cuadro que hagamos les encante a nuestros padres – comentó Ikki colocando ambas manos en su caparazón algo dudoso de lo que los cuatro harían  
— Por supuesto, mi mamá dice que le encanta todo lo que hacemos para ellos – dijo Hiroshi  
— Eso basta para mí – dijo Saori felizmente   
Mientras tanto; los cuatros ninjas bien entrenados de bandanas coloridas hacían su pequeña rutina de entrenamiento.  
— ¡Hayime! – exclamaba el roedor desde su lugar mientras miraba a sus hijos con determinación; aunque ya no estuviera más la amenaza de Destructor o la invasión Kraang no dejarían si entrenamiento de lado; aun querían permanecer en forma y alerta ante todo peligro que pudiera estar a la vuelta de la esquina  
Mientras entrenaban, Leo aun sin dejar que Raph lo venciera se acercó más a su rostro para hablarle  
— ¿Qué están haciendo los niños? - preguntó  
— Los dejé jugar con algunas hojas y crayolas, bueno, eso me pidió Ikki junto con Hiroshi  
— ¡¿Qué?! – se exaltó – Los dejaste jugar con papel, ¡sabes que se pueden cortar!  
— No seas un exagerado, Leo -_- y además – le dio un golpe en el plastrón – ya gané  
— Bien jugado – se recostó en el suelo  
Luego de un momento, Donnie venció a Mikey dejándolo sobre él suelo  
— ¡Eres malo! – dijo Mikey tristemente   
— Lo siento, no seré tan gentil en la hora del entrenamiento, pero cuando estemos afuera seré dulce otra vez  
— Jum – repentinamente le dio una patada hacia sus pies haciéndolo caer, quien luego comenzó a reír por su pequeña distracción  
— Entonces, yo también lo seré – dijo tenazmente mientras se levantaba del piso y luego le extendía una mano para levantar a su amado   
— Ya entendí tu mensaje – se sobó la cabeza  
— ¡Hijos, míos! – espetó la mutante rata mientras se encaminaba a ellos - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? Cada quien se distrajo por algo… innecesario – dijo suspicazmente   
— Solo comentábamos sobre los niños – hablo el temerario líder  
— ¿En serio?  
— Por supuesto, sensei – ayudo Raph  
— Muy bien, comprenderé esto, sin embargo espero que sea la última vez y que para la próxima se concentren mejor, ¿entendieron?  
— Hai, sensei – hicieron una ligera inclinación   
— A ver, una vez más ¡Hayime!  
— Awww – dijeron cansados y desanimados  
— ¡Ahora!  
— Padre, ¿puedo entrenar yo también con ellos? – preguntó Karai  
— … Sí  
— Gracias – se colocó junto a Leo para darle celos a Raph  
En la sede; Ikki con un crayón rojo dibujaba la figura de su mamá, Hiroshi con uno de color naranja dibujaba la figura de Mikey, Saori con el azul y Haku con el púrpura, después de tener las figuras, prosiguieron a dibujar a los tíos Casey y April, al igual que a su abuelo Splinter y la reservaba tía Karai; luego de que terminaran se detuvieron  
— ¿Y de qué color nos pintaremos nosotros? – preguntó Saori confusa  
— Literalmente, nosotros aún no tenemos un color de bandana así que… - dijo Haku  
— ¿Lo haremos de verde también? – frunció el entrecejo Ikki hacia los demás  
— Supongo – comentó Hiroshi – solo que cambiaremos los tonos de verde, ya saben de acuerdo a nuestra piel  
— Bueno idea, Hiroshi – sonrió la niña hacia él haciendo que su primo se ruborizara un poco  
Luego de que dibujaran así mismos, prosiguieron a escribir unas letras en grande que decían “Nuestra Familia”   
— ¡Listo! – dijo Haku admirando la espléndida imagen que ellos habían hecho; sin embargo Ikki se detuvo a observarla mejor, luego de un segundo frunció los labios pensando en que algo le faltaba a ese gran dibujo  
— ¿No se ve bien? – preguntó Hiroshi  
— No es eso es que…, siento que le hace falta algo – pensó observando cada esquina de dicho dibujo  
— No le veo nada malo – comentó Saori  
— ¡Ya sé! – exclamó Ikki percatándose al instante – Falta nuestro hermano o… hermana  
— ¡Cierto! – dijeron los demás y en seguida comenzaron a dibujarlo con una crayola clara   
Luego de unos minutos; las tortugas terminaron de entrenar, se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar algo y luego a la sede para ver a sus hijos  
— ¡Miren esto! – exclamaron con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, los chicos la tomaron y la vieron  
— ¿Ustedes lo hicieron? – preguntó Donnie  
— Exacto – contestó Haku  
— Es hermoso – dijo Leo  
— No olvidaron ningún detalle – comentó el temperamental   
— ¡Deberíamos enmarcarlo! – exclamó Mikey entusiasmado   
— Buena idea  
Luego de una hora, Donatello había enmarcado el dibujo y en el dojo lo colocaron ya que ese lugar era importante para ellos  
— Mis nietos serán unos grandes artistas – dijo Splinter  
— Así parece ser – dijo Karai contemplando el dibujo


	16. Extra 10

Y desde aquel momento la espera había larga como la primera vez, esperar y… esperar.  
1er mes.  
Tanto esperar el día de la eclosión del nuevo hermano o primo mantenía ansioso a los pequeños que, cada día del mes lo iban a ver, para hablarle; tal y como una vez lo dijo Mikey, y también iban apara tocarlo y admirarlo ya que era la primera vez que veían algo así.  
2do mes  
Parecía ser lo mismo viendo las buenas intenciones de los cuatro pequeños que le hacían al huevo, mientras que los padres admiraban esas buenas acciones; pero esta vez era seguro que para Raphael sería diferente ya que no necesitaría la ayuda de Leo, manteniendo así su experiencia personal en cuidar, ahora Raph se sentía muy capacitado para hacerlo por su propia cuenta y ni hablar de los hermanos menores puesto que habían aprendido rápido con sus dos pequeños  
4to mes  
Una vez más toda la familia estaba reunida; hasta los más pequeños; todos estos admirando la eclosión del único huevo que ahora quedaba, tardaron varios minutos para que la eclosión del nuevo herman@ estuviera completa; y así fue como una pequeña tortuga salió del cascarón, cansada de haber luchado para romper dicho cristal que la protegía, la pareja felizmente la cargo en sus brazos mientras que todos se acercaban para verlo. Pequeña y un poco adormilada comenzó a abrir sus delicados párpados, estos eran justo del color del padre; al menos esa pequeña petición que el temperamental había pedido se le había concedido; mientras que su piel era una combinación del verde obscuro y el verde esmeralda, haciéndole ver un color único diferente al de sus dos hermanos.  
— Dinos qué es, mami – dijo Saori llamando su atención desde el suelo  
— Sí, dinos si es un él o un ella – comentó Ikki  
— Al parecer es un él – dijo Raphael observándolo   
— ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Donnie   
— Eso creo  
— Mmmh… dámelo, lo checaré mejor yo – dijo para luego cargarlo y observar su género. Luego de que lo revisara mejor, regresó su vista hacia sus dos hermanos y sonrió, para luego dárselos – Te equivocaste, Raph, es una niña  
— ¡Felicidades, brothers! – exclamó el pecoso mientras abrazaba a los dos padres – Tienen a otra niña, me alegro por ustedes  
— Qué nombre le pondrán a su nueva hija? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras acariciaba a la pequeña   
— Leo – dijo el temperamental regresándolo a ver con una sonrisa enternecedora – esta vez elije tú el nombre   
— ¿S…seguro? – dijo al extrañado ya que la última vez Raph lo había hecho y no le había dado permiso de elegir  
— Por supuesto  
— De acuerdo – rió nervioso – la verdad no tengo uno en mente, así que pensaré uno rápido – miró detenidamente a sus dos hijos, eran muy diferentes a ella, hasta que le llegó uno en mente – Qué tal Kimi  
— Ese le queda perfecto para ella – comentó el roedor acercándose mientras reflexionaba sobre el significado de dicho nombre  
— Entonces será Kimi – Raph le brindo una sonrisa a Leo y éste se la devolvió mientras lo abraza por la cintura   
— ¿Podemos verla mejor? – preguntó Hiroshi acercándose a su tío de rojo  
— Por supuesto – dijo para luego colocarse de cuclillas para que los pequeños se acercaran con toda confianza para ver al nuevo miembro de la familia   
— ¡Wii! – exclamó Saori - ¡Tengo una nueva hermana!  
— Corrección – dijo Haku – tienen   
— Lo dije así porque es una ella y no un él  
— No importa – mencionó Ikki – hermano o hermana de todas forma la voy a querer igual que a ti   
— Ya no seremos cuatro esta vez – dijo Haku – ahora somos cinco   
— ¡Más diversión para nosotros! – dijo Hiroshi  
— Le enseñaremos nuestra técnica secreta para ornear un pastel – dijo Haku una vez más  
Después Raph la volvió a cargar para poder alimentarla; y luego de que terminara con ella, Casey se acercó a toda la familia llamando la atención de todos los presentes   
— ¡Escuchen todos! – dijo – Ya estoy listo para tomar la foto familiar de todos nosotros  
— ¿Incluida yo? – preguntó Karai  
— Claro, hija mía, ahora también formas parte de esta gran familia   
— Creí que no era así, pero me sorprende que también sea yo – luego Raph colocó una mano sobre su hombro   
— Dejemos las peleas entre nosotros ¿quieres?  
— Está bien – sonrió francamente – nunca pensé que me hablaras tan cercano y calmado   
— Las cosas pasan y no quiero vivir contigo de esta manera por el resto de mi vida, hermana – Karai le sonrió y lo abraza mientras que todos los miraban enternecidos   
— Aún más debe ser motivo de esta foto por este momento – comentó Casey   
— ¡Foto, foto! – decía MIkey alegremente   
Luego de unos cuantos minutos, todos estaban reunidos en la sede, Casey ajustaba la cámara con el tripie y todos tomaban sus lugares; Leo y Raph con sus tres hijos, Mikey y Donnie con sus dos varones, Casey y April juntos, y Splinter a un lado de su amada hija pérdida. Luego de tres segundos la cámara dio el flash capturando el gran momento de la familia no tan peculiar.  
— ¡Listo! – espetó Casey  
— Ahora hay que comer un poco de pastel – dijo Haku  
— ¿El qué ustedes hicieron? – preguntó el pecoso   
— Por supuesto, ahora que somos cocineros profesionales   
— ¡Todos están invitados! – dijo Ikki  
Todos muy felices fueron a festejar la eclosión de la nueva tortuga que se unía a la familia .

Fin


End file.
